The Eternal Love of Twilight
by Zelda777
Summary: Link and Midna find each other again and they decide to marry and raise a family. They will have many tests that they have to pass that the goddesses put in front of them. Find out how they live their lives. This story takes place in the Twilight realm which is an exact replica of Hyrule. A Link X Midna story
1. I

**Welcome To My new story the Eternal Love of Twilight If you haven't read what happened before please go to the Other story called After the Twilight has Fallen. A brief summary of the story Link finds his way through the Twilight realm to find the Love of his Life. And finds out something he did not expect.**


	2. II

Link was sound asleep in his bed in Ordon village. Well, until he heard a loud thumping sound on his door. he sat up and jumped up so quickly that he felt dizzy headed. He waited until his stopped spinning. _I wonder who it is._ Link thought, as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see that it was Ashei.

"What's up Ashei". Link asked.

"Z-z-za-Za-" Ashei stuttered.

Link grabbed her arm to pull her inside. He looked her in the eye.

"Tell me what happened". Link asked "Nobody can hear you in here."

Ashei nodded her head and tried again to tell him what she was trying to say.

"Zant has returned into Hyrule and he killed our whole Squadron" Ashei finally said.

"Is Zelda alright." Link asked hoping she didn't just leave the Queen unprotected.

She just shook her head. "Her Majesty told me to run and go get you."

Link nodded his head. "Do you have any idea how Zant got back into the Light Realm." Link asked

Ashei shook her head. Link nodded his head.

"How am I going to contact Midna to tell her that Zant has returned." He asked. When all of a sudden he realized that he can try to contact her through his dreams like he did before. The only problem with that is it has to be night time.

Later that night he tried to contact Midna but to no avail he couldn't make contact. _What would Midna tell me to do. _ He thought. _For one she would tell me to get all of my things together. Second, she would tell me to strap my sword and shield on my back. Lastly, she would tell me to face my enemy as they are nothing less than an annoying fly._

"Thank you Ashei for letting me know about this." Link said.

Ashei nodded her head. "You are welcome just following my orders."

"Ashei can I ask you something." Link asked

Ashei nodded her head. "Yes anything."

"I want you to stay here and protect Ordon Village for me while I am gone."

"Sure thing." Ashei replied as she saw him leave.

Link walked towards Russel's house to let Ilia know that he is going to leave to save Queen Zelda.

"Hey Ulli, have you seen Ilia." Link asked.

Ulli shook her head. "No I'm sorry I haven't seen her since she left this morning."

"Well can you let her know that I am going to be gone from Ordon for a little while because there is an emergency at the castle."

Ulli nodded. "Yes I will tell her."

"Thank you" Link replied

"You're welcome"

Once Link left the house he started walking towards Faron Bridge. When Ilia came towards Link riding Epona.

Ilia got off of Epona and ran towards Link.

"Her Majesty is in terrible danger." Ilia said.

"I already know Ashei came and told me." Link replied as he hopped on Epona. "I am heading to the Sacred Grove to retrieve the Master Sword. Then I am going straight to Hyrule Castle."

"Please be very careful." Ilia pleaded.

"Okay I will." Link replied.

Ilia still wasn't exactly sure. "Do you promise."

Link nodded his head. "I promise."

Ilia smiled as she handed Link the reins. _I sure hope he does be careful._ She thought as she watched him trot off with Epona.

Link rode on into Faron Woods to head to the Sacred Grove. Once he arrived to the Sacred Grove he hopped off of Epona

"Epona, I want you to be a good girl and stay here." Link said. "I will be right back after I get the Master Sword."

He tied the reins to one of the nearby low branches of the grove and patted her mane before. Once he entered the Sacred Grove he noticed that the skull kid wasn't there. _That is odd, I wonder where the skull kid is. _He thought. _Now I wonder how I can find the place where the Master Sword lays in the pedestal. _When all of a sudden he saw a blue female figure floating near one of the pathways. He was about to pull out his sword when he heard the figure speak.

"Master I am here to lead you to the Master Sword." The figure said. "My name is Fi."

Link nodded his head in understanding remembering the legend of a spirit living in the Master Sword.

"Will you follow me." Fi asked.

Link nodded his head. With that answer Fi turned around and started walking, well you really can't say walking it's more like floating through the pathways. Link continued to follow her until he came to a familiar place. The place once known as the Temple of Time. Once the Master Sword was in view Fi stood over the Master Sword and disappeared in the sword. Link walked up the steps to the pedestal and gripped the Blade of Evils Bane and pulled the sword out with ease. He swung the blade until he got used the sword being back in his hand. _Now I can head to the Castle and kill Zant once and for all._ He thought as he made his way back to Epona. Once he got back to Epona he untied her reins and hopped on.

"Okay Epona let's go save Hyrule." Link said. "Again."

Link took off past Kakiriko Gorge into Hyrule field. Once he entered Hyrule field a familiar darkness surrounded the land.

_This does not look to good. _Link thought as he rode on into the Lanayru Province to the entrance into Castle Town. He was so focused on the tower where the throne room was supposed to be that he didn't see the arrow coming his way. The arrow barely missed him. It was so close that he could hear the air from the power of the arrow whiz by him. _Oh shoot. _He thought as he jumped off Epona. He took his bow out and knocked an arrow in the direction of the arrow and released the arrow. Which found its mark right on the bulblins forehead. _Perfect headshot. _Link thought as he walked through the gate. But once he got inside Castle Town his face fell. The whole town which once was a happy place bustling with people was now deserted and empty. _What in the world happened here. _He thought when all of a sudden he heard a loud voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous hero of twilight." The voice said. "I have been waiting for you."

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	3. III

Link looked around to see where the voice was coming from. But he did not see anyone. _That's odd I thought I heard someone talk. _He thought as he walked slowly towards the entrance to the actual castle grounds. Once he entered through the gate a familiar barrier blocked the way he came in. The barrier was the work of Zant. The castle was so dark that he could barely see his hands. _How can this be the work of Zant. _He thought as he walked through the castle cautiously. When all of a sudden the voice spoke again.

"I'd really like to see how well you fight." The voice said.

"Show yourself." Link replied. "I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it."

"I'd like to see you try." The voice said. "You don't have Midna to help you this time."

At Midna's name he started running towards the way to the throne room. He only got so far because he saw a familiar monster patrolling the Castle grounds.

"Oh shoot" Link whispered under his breath.

_How am I supposed to kill the twilight beasts without Midna's help. _He thought as he mad his way towards one of them. Making sure he didn't make a sound. Then a stick cracked under his foot. _Oh fish sticks. _He thought as he pulled his sword out of his sheathe and charged the twilight beasts. First he done a mortal draw on one of them. Next he performed a shield bash and a helm splitter combo. Lastly he done a charged spin attack. With that all of the shadow beasts were dead. _That was a lot easier than I thought. _He thought proudly.

"That was really pathetic." The voice said. "I'm not going to worry about making you fight any more monsters."

"Why." Link asked. "You afraid of me getting better with the sword that you are going to lose."

But the voice didn't respond. _Well okay don't answer me then. _He thought as he walked towards the entrance to the throne room. Then he saw her. _Midna, how is this possible. Is Midna really responsible for this. _He thought. _That can't be so. _Then he saw through the barrier in front of him and saw a barrier surrounding Midna. He pulled out his sword and there was a familiar gold glow emanating from the sword. _Hopefully the power of the sols of twilight can destroy this barrier. _He thought as he charged his spin attack, and once he released it the barrier started ticking like a time bomb. He reacted fast and backed away. Once the barrier exploded he came running into the throne room to get to Midna but she was gone. Now all he saw was Zant with his fish face mask.

"How did you get past the barrier?" Zant asked as he glanced at the sword. Then it dawned on him. "So the sols that you got from the Twilight Realm still work."

"What did you do to Midna?" Link asked angrily. "You better of not hurt her."

Zant smirked, "What would you a puny little Light dweller do to me a powerful twilight warrior."

Link then charged at Zant. He pretended to strike his left side. But at the last second before Zant could react he swung his blade on the right side and cut his side opened. Zant cursed in the twilight language clutching his side. But in the process of grabbing his side. Link swung his blade and cut his hands off. Zant kneeled before Link.

"Tell me what you did with Midna." Link said.

"I will never tell you anything." Zant sneered. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to get into the twilight realm. Because Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight."

"I don't need the Mirror of Twilight to get in the Twilight realm." Link replied smirking himself.

"If you are thinking of the Door of Twilight you should forget about it because only the Chosen Eternal King of Twilight can open the door."

"What if I am the Eternal King of Twilight." Link asked.

Zant just laughed. "YOU a Light dweller the eternal king of twilight you can't be serious the eternal king of twilight has a special kind of travel that is very rare among the twilight. If us twili can't even be able travel like the eternal king of twilight how can you a light be able to travel as the eternal King of twilight."

"Is it called moon traveling." Link asked.

Zant's face suddenly dropped. Then Link knew that is the means of travel of the eternal king of twilight.

"How did you know about moon traveling." Zant asked curious. "The stories of moon traveling is known only to the twili."

"A twili told me what the kind of travel that I can do was called." Link replied raising his sword to cut his head off when Zant stopped him.

"Wait, if I tell you where the door of twilight is will you spare my life."

Link thought about that for a second. "How will I know what you tell me is true."

"If I am wrong you can kill me." Zant replied.

Link nodded his head. "Fine tell me where it is."

Zant smiled. "Do you know where the lost tribe's village is."

"You mean the one that has been abandoned for years." Link asked.

Zant nodded his head "It's just beyond that village."

Link knew he was telling the truth by the way he was talking.

But he thought about what Midna would do and he raised his sword and cut Zant's head off.

Once he killed Zant the twilight and the darkness inside the castle disappeared.

The guards came running towards him and were about to throw there spears at him, to impale him. Once he turned towards them they lowered their spears and knelt in honor of the hero of the twilight.

"Officer Link." One of the guards said.

Link nodded his head. "Yes it is me. What do you want with me."

Another guard stepped up "Do you know where her majesty Queen Zelda is."

Link shook his head. "Last time I heard from her was before I returned back to protect my hometown of Ordon Village."

"If you were all the way in Ordon Village how did you here about the kingdom of Hyrule under attack by Zant." One of the guards asked suspiciously.

Link looked at him. "Ashei came and told me."

"That is impossible because Ashei and her squadron haven't been seen since the attack." The guard replied.

"Actually, the whole squadron except Ashei has been Identified as dead, and Ashei cannot be found." The other guard said.

"Ashei is in Ordon Village safe and sound." Link said.

The guards looked at him.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	4. IV

The guards looked at him.

"What is she doing over there." One guard asked.

Link looked at him. "I told her to stay there and protect Ordon Village while I was gone."

The guard just looked at him questionably. "What do you mean, she has a hirer rank than you do."

"Yeah she should have told you where to stay and where to go."

Link just rolled his eyes.

"She was scared to death by Zant." Link said feeling irritated. "Plus she followed my orders anyways."

The guard shook his head. "The only reason she done that was probably because you are the Hero of Twilight."

Link nodded his head. "Yeah most likely."

All of a sudden Link felt dizzy headed. "Uh-oh I don't feel all to good."

Link soon fell to the ground when Queen Zelda walked in the door.

"LIINNNNK!" Zelda screamed as she ran to him. Once she got to him she noticed something appearing on his forehead. She looked to one of the guards who was just standing there.

"Hurry go get the Royal doctor." She commanded.

The guard nodded his head and started running.

When the Doctor arrived he checked Link's pulse.

"His heart is beating." The doctor said. "But it is slowing down."

Zelda nodded her head. "So basically he is in a coma."

The doctor nodded. "We need to take him to the Shaman over in Kakiriko because I don't have room to lay him."

"But who will carry him that far." Zelda replied without thinking. "Wait I can ask Telma if she can lend me her wagon."

"The Shaman will know exactly what caused him to go into the coma." The doctor said.

Zelda nodded and turned to the other guard. "Will you go to Telma and tell her to come to me."

The guard nodded his head.

* * *

Link woke up and found himself laying on something hard. _Where am I._ He thought as he sat up. He looked around and saw three mysterious figures.

"Link, Hero of Twilight." One figure said.

"Where am I." He asked.

The third figure looked at him. "You are In the sacred realm."

"And we are the three Golden Goddesses." The second figure.

Link studied the three figures and realized on their robes was the symbols of Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron.

"So why am I here." Link asked.

The one with the Symbol of Eldin spoke first. "We brought you here to explain to you what you have to do."

Link nodded. "So what do you have to tell me."

"Do you miss Midna." The one with the Symbol of Faron said.

Link nodded his head and was about to cry when the one with the Symbol of Lanayru spoke up and said. "Farore why would you ask him that when you know that he does."

Farore looked at her. "The reason why I asked him that Nayru is to see if he is willing to do anything to be with her again."

Link wasn't really paying attention until he heard Farore ask Nayru if he was willing to do anything to see her again.

"I am willing to do anything to see her again." Link said. "Because I-I-I love her."

Nayru looked at the one with the symbol of Eldin. "Hey Din do you think we should allow them to be together."

Din looked at Link and her mouth dropped. The other two looked to see what she saw that made her mouth drop.

"Th-th-that's impossible." Din said. Then all of a sudden all three of them saw it. The mark of the eternal king of twilight.

Link looked at them all confused.

"What are you three talking about." Link asked.

The three looked at each other. Din spoke first.

"You bear the mark of the eternal king of twilight."

Link looked at her confused.

"How am I the eternal king of twilight when I am not even from the twilight realm." He asked.

Farore shook her head. "We don't know it might be because when the twilight invaded the world of light through Zant."

Nayru looked at Farore. "That's it the reason why you became known only to the twili people as the sacred beast. The deities of the twilight realm chose you to be the eternal ruler of the people of the twilight realm."

Din nodded her head. "I totally trust the deities choice of this hero to be ruler of the people."

For once since Midna left with the mirror of twilight shattered he finally got hope inside of him. _I finally get to see Midna again. _He thought.

"How will I get into the twilight realm since Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight."

Farore looked at Din. "Yeah how will he get into the Twilight Realm. Is there another way to get in the Twilight Realm."

Din nodded her head. "Well there is the another mirror. Which the Deities of the twilight realm created for the eternal king of twilight to go through."

"But we don't know where they put the Mirror. Many people heard of that rumor and tried to find it but they died trying to find it." Farore said.

Nayru spoke up. "Unless only the chosen eternal King of twilight can see and find it."

Din looked to Link. "You must go see the four light spirits and ask them where the door of other is."

"Do you understand what you have to do" Nayru asked. Plus it won't be easy either it is going to be very dangerous."

Link nodded his head. "Yes I do understand."

Din looked to Link. "You must not tell anyone about you trying to find the mirror because they will try to tell you not to do it."

Link nodded as he felt the sacred realm fading away. Once he opened his eyes he felt himself being moved in a carriage. Ilia was looking in his eyes.

"Don't get up you took a hard fall in the castle grounds."

Link tried to remember what he did before he lost consciousness. "What happened before I fainted." He asked.

"You fought and killed Zant. Then Zelda saw you fall and called the royal doctor immediately he said you went into a coma."

Then it all came back to him.

_After I get out of the Shaman's place I am going to find the Door of Twilight. _He thought as he drifted back asleep.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	5. V

Whenever Link woke up again he found himself in a hut. He tried to sit up until he heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't sit up if I were you." The voice said.

Link looked around to find out where the voice came from. He looked behind him and saw him.

"Renado is that you?" Link asked.

"Yes you actually remember me." Renado asked. "I thought with the type of coma you was in you would probably have memory loss."

Link shook his head. "I wasn't in a coma, I just had a vision."

Renado turned to look at him. "What do you mean you had a vision. You heart was beating like you were in a coma."

"No, I swear I had a vision." Link insisted.

Renado looked serious. "I'm not saying you didn't have a vision. I am just trying to tell you what I know from the medical perspective."

Link just stared at the ceiling trying to think of a plan to find the keys to the door of twilight.

"Can you tell me what your vision was about?" The Shaman asked.

"The only thing that is clear is that it was with the three golden goddesses in the sacred realm. The explained to me what I have to do next." Link replied. "I can't say what it is."

Renado nodded his head. "So you are waiting to get better so you can start on the next part of your quest."

Link nodded his head. "Yes and about that, when can I leave."

Renado looked back. "You are all good now."

"Then why did you tell me to not sit up." Link asked confused.

"The reason I told you that is because I didn't know what would happen if you sat up to quickly."

"I understand." Link replied which mad Renado smile.

"Make sure you be careful because if the goddesses gave you this quest it is most likely going to be dangerous."

"The goddesses warned me that is was going to be dangerous." Link said as he strapped the sword on his back and walked towards the door. "Thanks for everything Renado."

Link walked out the door and shaded his eyes from the bright sun. _Whoa that sun is super bright. _He thought as he pulled out the charm that Ilia gave him for his quest. He blew on the charm and Epona came running towards him.

"Hey girl did you miss me."

Epona whinnied at him as she let him get on her back.

"Me and you have another journey to go on." Link said and took off heading south back towards Ordon Spring where Ordona the Spirit guardian of the province of Ordon."

* * *

**At the Twilight Palace**

Midna was in her night gown laying in bed and once she fell asleep she had a vision.

Midna found her self in sunlight she looked down at herself and noticed that she was in her royal robes. She looked up and saw three figures.

"Welcome Twilight Princess. My name is Din, The Goddess of Power."

"I'm Farore, The Goddess of Courage." The one in green said.

The one in blue spoke last. "And I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom."

Midna was confused at why she is standing with the very goddesses who banished the people of twilight into the twilight.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." Farore asked.

Midna nodded her head. "I thought the twilight are enemies of you three."

Din looked at her. "That is not true."

"In fact the reason why we sent you into the twilight realm is the fact that your leader was seeking more power so he took the triforce of courage and the triforce of power. He tried to get the triforce of wisdom but the one with the triforce of wisdom cried out to us so we banished the twili people to what you now call the Twilight Realm." Nayru finished.

"But that is not the reason why you are here." Farore said.

Midna looked at them all confused "Then why am I here.

Nayru just smiled. "You are here because we know the feelings that you have for Link the Hero of Twilight."

Din nodded. "You love him don't you."

Midna just stared at the ground afraid to tell them yes.

As if reading her mind, "It's okay if you love him we are just wondering if you will hear us out on a way for you two to be together.

"Yes I love him with all of my heart. I also want to spend the rest of my life with him." She finally said.

The three nodded your head in unison. "When we talked to Link just before you arrived here he said he wants to be with you for the rest of his life."

"Then we saw The Mark." Din said.

Midna was confused. "What do you mean you saw the Mark."

"It was the mark of the eternal king of twilight." Nayru said. "Surely you knew that he was the eternal king of twilight."

Midna shook her head. "I knew nothing of the mark of the eternal king of twilight until you told me about it today."

Then it dawned on Midna. "Wait is that the reason when he entered the twilight he turned into the sacred beast."

The three nodded again. "There are trials for him in both realms."

"Is there anything I have to do." Midna asked.

They nodded again. "You need to guide him through the surface of the twilight realm not like the sky part of the twilight realm."

"We are going to show you where the door of twilight is in the realm of twilight. You are to wait there in your disguise and wait for Link to walk through the door and you guide him throughout the twilight realm."

"We will give you the knowledge to know where the trials lie for him in the twilight realm."

"But once you take him to the trial he needs to complete the trial himself without your help." Nayru said.

"Do you understand what you have to do." Din asked.

Midna nodded her head. "Yes I understand perfectly. But I thought light and shadow cannot mix."

The three looked at each other. Nayru spoke first. "Well you and Link are a different case. If Link passes both of the trials then he is the eternal ruler of twilight and you are the eternal queen of twilight."

Midna nodded as her vision started fading away.

* * *

Link rode all night until he reached the bridge that Rusl usually locked at night. He rode Epona carefully on the bridge so the weight of himself and Epona won't overwhelm the bridge. Once safely across he rode silently through the village until he reached Ordon Spring where the Spirit Ordona resides.

_Will Ordona know what trial I have to face. _He thought as he walked closer to the spring. When all of a sudden the ground shook and a familiar form came out of the spring. It was in the form of a gazelle.

"Welcome Link, Hero of Twilight." Ordona said. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to find the Other Mirror." Link replied. "The Triforce Goddesses told me to ask you about it."

Ordona looked at Link then saw the reason why the goddesses sent him to himself.

"I see that you bear the mark of the eternal King of twilight. "The other mirror is in your house down the ladder

Link looked at him confused. "What do you mean you can't tell me where the door of twilight is."

"First you have to find a twili to activate the mirror for you.

Link nodded his head. "Where can I find this twili.

"The twili is already here in the realm."

"Is there anything else y..." Link couldn't finish because Ordona returned back to her spring.

_ Okay then never mind. _ Link thoguht as he hopped back on Epona and started to head to Faron Woods to get the Spring of Faron.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	6. VI

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with chapter six of The Eternal Love of Twilight. Again if you don't want to miss anything please follow this story.**

As Link was heading to Faron Woods he heard the voice of Fi which dwells in the Master Sword. When Fi appeared Epona reared up and Link tried to calm her.

"Sorry Master for scaring Epona." Fi said.

"It's alright Fi it is not your fault." Link responded.

"I have a message from the Goddess Hylia." Fi continued. "She wants you to return the Sword back in it's place because the trial you are about to face you will face it all using magic only."

Link nodded his head. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome master." She replied as she went back into sword.

_I don't even know how to do any magic. _He thought.

"Come on Epona we are going to take a little detour." Link said as he turned Epona around. Once he started to head towards the Sacred Grove. He saw something strange. There was a hooded figure. As he walked closer to the figure he noticed that it was a twili. His heart skipped a beat. _Can it really be her. _He thought as he slowed Epona down near the figure. But as he got closer to her he realized that it wasn't her because Midna was really young compared to the figure that stood in front of him. The figure looked up and stared at him. Link also noticed that it was a female. _Maybe she can tell me how I am supposed to complete the trial without a sword. _Link thought as he hopped down from his horse. When he got closer to the figure the figure spoke.

"Don't come any closer." She said.

Link obeyed and stopped right where he was.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"That is not for you to know at this time. For now you can call me Orla."

"My name is..." Link started to say.

"No need for you to tell me your name. Midna has told me all about you." Orla said.

Link looked at her.

"So you actually know Midna." He asked.

Orla nodded her head.

"Yes I know her very well me and her a sort of like sisters."

Link was confused.

"Well of course we're not actually sisters. But we can pass as sisters. Well if I was a lot younger than I am."

"How did you get here because as you probably already know Midna shattered the mirror of twilight." Link asked.

"Well the goddesses that you probably know about sent me here to teach you how to turn into a wolf on your own without the shadow crystal." Orla replied.

Link nodded his head.

"This is the start of your magic training."

"Before I start this training I have to return the sword back in its place." Link replied.

Orla nodded her head. "Okay I will be waiting right here for you to return."

Link hopped back on his horse and headed to the Sacred Grove. Once he got to the Lost Woods he unmounted Epona and walked through the Lost woods on his own this time.

_I hope I am able to find where the temple of time once stood. _He thought as he made his way through the maze. For what seemed like days he finally found the ruins of the temple of time.

_Its about time I finally made it._ He thought as he walked up towards the pedestal where he will lay the master sword back until the next hero rises. Once he put it back in the pedestal he turned and he saw Orla again.

"I thought you was going to wait for me back in Faron Woods." Link asked.

"I was but I got bored so I decided to find you." She replied. "So this is what is left of the temple of time. Midna told me that you went through a door and the time was turned back to when the Temple wasn't in ruins."

"Midna pretty much told you everything about me and the journey me and Midna went on together."

Orla nodded her head. "She pretty much told me everything from the moment you first entered into the twilight to the time she broke the mirror."

"Okay then I believe you that she did but for me to be sure I am going to ask you one question."

"Sure ask me anything and I will answer it."

"Who else helped me on mine and Midna's journey."

_ If she really knows all about my journey she would know that the hero shade also helped me along my quest. _He thought.

"That question is easy. I can tell you the answer to that and a little bit more."

"Okay then tell me the answer then." Link asked impatiently.

"The hero's shade helped you along your journey as well. Plus he was disguised as a golden wolf with one red eye."

"So you are going to take me to the twilight realm to see Midna." Link asked.

Orla nodded her head." Pretty much. So let's teleport us to your house."

All of a sudden they were in the lower room of Link's house and there it was just as The goddesses told him. Orla activated the mirror and they walked through the Mirror. Everything wen dark.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	7. VII

**Hello everyone, here is chapter seven of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I really hope you enjoy it. If you don't want to miss anything please follow.**

It was all darkness in the Mirror. _ When is this going to end. _Link thought as he followed Orla through the mirror.

"Are we almost there yet." Link asked.

Orla nodded her head. "Yes we are just about there."

Once they got to the door Orla reached through the door the door gave way and the stumbled into the actual twilight realm.

"We are here now." Orla proclaimed. "Now I can show you what I wanted to show you in Faron where we met."

Link looked at her confused. "What do you mean."

Orla just snapped her fingers and she started glowing. Pretty soon it got so bright that Link had to cover his eyes. Once the glow started receding he uncovered his eyes. What he saw was shocking. Standing right in front of him was not an old twili, but it was actually Midna. At the sight of Midna in her true form again Link's mouth dropped. Midna just smiled and started walking to him. As she got closer Link's heart started to flutter. Midna put her hand under her jaw and closed his mouth then she did something he did not expect. Midna kissed him right on the lips. They both started to feel something like fire in between them.

"I missed you so much." Link finally said after the long silence after the kiss.

Midna nodded her head. "I missed you too. Let's head to the palace so you can meet my father."

Link nodded his head. "Sure I'd love to meet your father. But what about your mother."

"Well she died while I was really young."

"Oh sorry I asked."

"Follow me." Midna said as they started heading north. While they were on their way towards the palace Link was staring at everything he was seeing. He never really got to explore the twilight realm much because of his quest to save Hyrule.

"The twilight realm is a lot bigger than I really remember." Link said.

"The twilight realm that you saw when you versed Zant the first time was only a glimpse of the twilight realm. Not long after I shattered the mirror the island that the twilight palace was on was lowered and we established the Kingdom of Twilight."

Link and Midna walked a little farther when Link finally saw the palace in the distance.

"Is that the same palace that I was in about 4 years ago." Link asked.

Midna shook her head. "No it is the newly remodeled palace."

"Wait Midna may I ask you a question."

"Sure anything." Midna replied.

"Does your father know that you are bringing what you call a light dweller."

Midna shook her head. "No he doesn't but you aren't just an ordinary light dweller."

"Will he recognize me."

"Of course he will recognize you. My father and the whole twilight realm will recognize you."

"You mean they will accept me." Link asked hoping they will.

"Yes they will actually welcome you with open arms. Because you are considered a hero here."

Link looked at her and he smiled at her. "Did you turn into Orla so I wouldn't recognize you."

Midna smiled that old impish grin that he almost forgot about. Once the entered the palace they made there way to the thrown room. What Link saw was shocking all of the twili were saluting to him once they saw him. But once they saw that the twilight princess was walking with him they bowed in reverence.

Once they walked into the throne room Midna walked up to the masked figure.

"Father I have returned with the Hero of Light and Shadow." Midna said bowing down to her father.

Her father stood up and walked towards Link. Once her father got to him he held out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Her father said. "My name is Vurn."

Link grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is..."

"No need to tell me your name Midna told me all about you." Vurn said. "Your name is Link right."

Link just nodded his head.

"Yet you look like I have met you before." Then he remembered. "No way it can't be. He was supposed to be dead. May I see your right hand."

Link showed him his right hand and he saw a new mark on his hand that wasn't there before. It had the Twili crest with the mark of a royal guard.

"Just as I thought. Once I heard that you were dead. I didn't believe it but you are really alive."

"Wait I'm very confused." Link said. "I just barely met you and you said you have seen me before."

Vurn looked back at Midna. "Midna I hope you know that Link here is not a full blooded light dweller."

Midna and Link looked at him both confused.

"Link I know you probably won't believe this your father was a full-blooded light dweller. But your mother is a full blooded twilight."

Link and Midna's mouths dropped.

"Wait what." They both said in unison.

Vurn nodded his head. Midna look at the mark on his right hand and confirm what I see. Midna took ahold of Link's right hand and studied it.

"What are you talking about." Midna asked. Then she saw it. It was the mark of the royal twili crest. That only the children of servants of the royal family bears.

"Link your real name is not Link." Vurn said. "It's actually Artemaius. There is something I must tell you."

"You actually have two siblings a half-brother. and a sister. Your sister's name is Kiritsana and your brother is..."

"No don't tell me that my brother is Zant" Link asked hoping it wasn't.

"I'm afraid so." Vurn said.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	8. VIII

Vern waited until the shock of what he told them sunk through before he continued. Link and Midna both in utter shock.

_I had a feeling this revelation will shock them. _Vern thought as he waited.

Midna was the first one to get over the shock. "Did you know this when we came to the twilight palace the first time. When we fought Zant." She asked.

Vern shook his head. "No I didn't know until I saw the crest of his family line."

Midna nodded. "Link are you going to be okay."

Link looked at her and nodded. "Yes I will be fine because I am glad that I am actually half Twili."

"What are you imposing." Vern asked.

Link forgot that he was in the presence of Midna's father.

Link looked at Midna. "Midna can I please talk with your father alone."

Midna nodded her head. As she was leaving Link looked at Vern.

"I was wanting to ask you for your permission to marry Midna."

Vern was shocked at what Link said.

Link waited before he could continue.

"The reason why is because after all the things we have been through together that I would want to spend the rest of my life with her. If you won't let me then that will be fine as well. But If you would allow me to marry her..."

"I can't say no because it is up to her because she is considered an adult. But if you want my permission you have it. I'd rather you marry her than someone else." Vern replied. "Will you ask Her."

Link nodded his head. "Yes I will ask her."

"Good when you do I would like you to come to me and tell me what she said." Vern replied.

Link nodded as he was about to leave Vern stopped him.

"Wait before you go I would like to give you something." Vern got up then went to a door and pulled something out of a drawer. "This is the proposal ring that I gave her mother when I asked her to marry me. It is a royal engagement ring."

Link just looked at it. "I can't really accept that. I am not a royal."

Vern looked back at Link. "Just take it you are proposing to My daughter who is a royal."

"What will the other twilight people think." Link asked.

"I think they will be happy for you. There will be some people who will dislike the idea but there are always people like that. Besides you did save us from Zant's power."

Link nodded. "Actually it was mostly Midna who took care of Zant. I just weakened Zant so Midna could get close to him."

"That's just it you two work great together. You two were a great team. I think you would also be a great couple."

"Thank you for accepting me." Link said as he grabbed the box with the engagement ring in his bag.

"You are very welcome it's the least I can do for someone who saved our land." Vern said as he saw Link leave the throne room."

* * *

As Midna walked out of the Throne room.

_I wonder what he is planning to do. _Midna thought as she walked to her room. Once she got to her room she looked at the picture of her and her mother at her graduation.

"Mom, if you can hear me I want to tell you something." Midna said. "What should I do? I really want to marry Link but I don't know how the Twili people will respond to it. I am afraid to marry him because I think the Twili will kill him. Can you show me a sign that it is meant for me to marry him."

As she said these words all of a sudden the face of her mother started to glow with a bright light. Then she knew it is meant for her to marry Link. She changed out of her robes and put on her night gown on then laid down.

_Tomorrow I will try to convince Link to Marry me. Come to think of it I will wait until he asks me to marry him. _Midna thought as she soon fell asleep.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	9. IX

When Link woke up he looked and noticed that it was still dark outside he can sleep a little more before the sun comes up. Then he realized that there is no sun because he is in the twilight realm.

_Well today is the day that I will ask Midna to marry me. _He thought as he got out of bed he stood by the golden wolf statue. "Oh hero shade can you please show me a sign that it is the right time for me to propose to Midna." When he walked off there was a sudden glow behind him. When he turned around he saw someone. but it wasn't the hero shade. What he saw was a twili woman standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want." Link asked.

"I am someone you surely have met before." The woman replied. "By your face I can tell that you don't recognize me. But you was just a baby when I saw you last."

Link looked at her right hand and saw the same mark that was on his right hand. Then he knew who it was. It was his mother's spirit.

"Mom is that you." Link asked hopefully.

The woman nodded her head. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well I noticed the mark on your hand that it matched the one that is on my right hand."

"You have very excellent sense of your surroundings as well." His mother said.

"Yeah Midna has taught me to use my twilight senses back in the realm of light when we first met."

"Is there something you wanted me to guide you with?" She asked.

Link nodded his head. "Well if you can help me I would like to propose to Princess Midna. But I don't know when the right time is."

His mother nodded her head. "Here's what I would do I will appear behind her that is when the right time will be."

"Okay that sounds good to me." Link replied as he watched his mother's figure disappear back into the statue of the Golden Wolf.

Later that evening Link and Midna are walking through the royal garden area and talking about there time back in the twilight realm.

"So how do you like the twilight realm so far." Midna asked.

Link looked at her. "I love it a lot."

Midna nodded. Link looked at her waiting for his mother to appear behind Midna so he can propose to her. The box is waiting in his pocket. _I hope Midna doesn't notice that his pocket is bulging. _He thought. Then he saw the his mother behind her.

"Midna can I ask you something." Link asked.

"Sure anything."

Link took a deep breath and pulled out the box.  
"Well we've pretty much been together ever since the twilight covered Hyrule and I love you with all of my heart. I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. So if you will let me."

_Come on Link just say it. _Link thought.

"Princess Midna will you marry me?" He said as he opened the box and she saw the ring and finally knew why he asked to talk to her father in private.

Midna was shocked and put her hand over her mouth and was about to cry when she realized he is waiting for answer.

"Yes of course I will marry you!"

Link smiled as he put the ring on her finger. Midna couldn't hold it in any longer she grabbed Link and pulled him into a big hug and kissed his lips and held on for a while then finally stopped.

Link looked at her and smiled. _That was easy. I thought she was going to need some convincing. _Link thought. _This is going to be the best day of my life. _

"Is this why you wanted to talk to my dad alone?" Midna asked. "To ask him if you can marry me."

Link nodded his head. "Yes that is pretty much it."

Now they headed back to the palace holding hands. They were now officially engaged. Now to awaited wedding ceremony.

**I hope you liked the story so far. If you want to read more please follow and review to tell me what you think. If there is any suggestions or anything that I need to work on. Any advice is helpful.**


	10. X

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with chapter ten of The eternal love of twilight. Just to let you know on a few updates on this story. This chapter is going to be a long chapter. If you don't want to miss anything please follow.**

When Midna woke up the next morning and realized something. She looked on her hand to see if the proposal was real. Once she saw the ring on her finger she sighed in relief.

_So the proposal was actually real._ She thought as she got up and got ready. When she walked out the door she went to go find Link. She looked everywhere he could possibly be. She saw a twili guard. She walked to the guard.

"Hey Rant have you seen Link." She asked.

Rant shook his head. "No your highness I don't even think he left his room otherwise he would of asked me where you were. Would you like me to go get him for you."

"Yes and would you tell him to meet me in the royal garden."

Rant nodded his head. "As you wish your highness."

Once he left Midna walked to the throne room to tell her father that Link proposed to her yesterday. When she saw her father in the throne room. She walked in all happy

"What are you grinning about?" Vern asked.

Midna blushed. "Well if you don't know this already but Link proposed to me last night while we were taking a stroll in the garden."

"Oh really and what did you say?"

"I told him yes I would marry him."

"Well I am very happy for you two."

"Wait did you know he was going to propose to me."

Vern smiled which Midna hadn't seen him smile since before her mother died. "Guilty as charged."

"So you actually approve of me and him getting married." She asked.

Vern nodded his head.

"But I thought I can only marry a twili for me to become queen."

"Technically he has twili blood in him which makes him to be able to become King and you a Queen."

"I am afraid that if he becomes king that there would be many people wanting to kill him because he is not a full twili."

"They can't kill him." Vern said firmly. "Neither can they kill you."

Midna looked at him all confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know about him do you. I mean what he was meant to be."

"No, I don't know."

"You two are to become the eternal rulers of twilight." Vern let that sit for a second before he continued. "There was a prophecy before you were born that a half-blood will marry a full-blood royal and together they will rule over the entire twilight realm. The half-blood will be born in twilight and raised in light. Til' twilight power thus awakens as the sacred beast."

"So what happened in the realm of light was prophesied here in the twilight realm to awaken the sacred twilight beast inside of Link." Midna concluded.

Vern nodded his head. "Exactly my point."

* * *

Link all of a sudden woke up and looked at the clock and noticed he slept in too late.

_Shoot I was supposed to meet Midna and Her father for breakfast this morning. _Link thought as he got up and got dressed quickly and was about to walk out the door when a guard stopped him.

"Midna wants you to meet her in the royal garden." The guard said.

"When did she tell you this." Link asked.

"About three hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up." Link asked.

"I did not have any orders to wake you up sir."

Link nodded. "Okay from now on if Midna sends you to give me a message and I am asleep you can wake me up."

The guard nodded. "Yes sir."

Once the guard walked off Link started to head to the royal garden.

* * *

When Midna left the throne room she went to the royal garden. When she got there Link was waiting for her.

"How long have you been waiting." Midna asked.

"Not very long." Link replied. "I just got your message about ten minutes ago."

"I sent it three hours ago."

"Well the thing was that I was asleep and the guard said he did not have any orders to wake me."

"At least you got my message." Midna replied. "What I was wanting to talk to you about our plans for the Kingdom.

Link looked at her. "You mean I can actually become the King of Twilight."

"Well based on what my Father told me yes you can become King of the realm."

"When did you ask him that." Link asked.

"Just a hour ago." Midna replied. "That's where I have been all morning."

"Let's first plan for our wedding." Link said.

Midna shook her head. "My dad told me not to worry about the wedding he will take care of everything for the wedding."

"Really." Link asked not really believing what he heard.

"Yes really, he will take care of all of the preparations."

As they walked through the garden Link sensed something wrong in the atmosphere. Link all of a sudden jumped backward and struck a twili in the head to make him drop his dagger.

Link held him down.

"What do you want" Link asked. "Who do you work for."

"I-I-I was given orders to k-k-k-kill you." The twili said.

Midna was mad now and she lifted him up by his coller.

"Who gave you the orders."

"H-h-his name is V-v-velt."

Link looked at Midna and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

All of a sudden two royal guards appeared.

"Are you alright your highness." The guard asked.

"Yes I'm safe because Link stopped this man here." She said pointing to the man on the ground. "He tried to kill one of us."

The guard looked at Link. "Is this what happened Sir Link."

Link nodded. "I smelt the dagger. It's a poisonous one at that."

One of the guards picked up the dagger and twisted the handle and a vial of poison was feeding into the blade. Two guards grabbed the man and cuffed him.

"You are under arrest for trying to assassinate a royal."

"I wasn't trying to assassinate a royal. I was trying to kill Link."

"Well doesn't matter Link was with a royal when you tried this. Plus having a poisoned dagger is illegal."

As the guards left with the guy Link looked at Midna.

"Who do you think this Velt guy is." Link asked.

"I think he is one of the followers of Zant." Midna replied.

"I thought you got rid of all the followers of Zant." Link asked.

"We have them all in the prison where the followers of Zant are being held."

"Do you have all of the names of the people in that prison in the records." Link asked.

"I don't really know. Why?"

"To see if Velt is in there."

"If he is how did he send a person to assassinate you."

"I don't know."

"I will call an emergency meeting with the elders of the twilight realm. You will be there to explain the situation."

"Okay I will." Link said.

* * *

When Link was in his new twilight robes he walked in the door into the meeting room. Everyone looked at Link and got up and bowed to him.

"Welcome your highness." They all said in unison.

"Uuuuuuhh. I am not a royal." Link said confused

"We all heard of your engagement with Princess Midna."

"Speaking of Midna where is she." Link asked.

"She told us that you will be in charge of this emergency meeting because of what happened."

_Well that's just great. _He thought. _Typical Midna._

"Okay what do you guys want to know." Link asked nervously.

The elder at the other end of the table looked straight at Link

"There is no need to be nervous. I understand the way you feel because this is your first meeting. Am I correct."

Link nodded his head. "Yes sir, it is my first meeting."

"What we want to know is what happened out in the royal garden.

"Well me and Midna were taking a stroll in the royal garden. We were talking about our plans as the next rulers of the twilight realm. When all of a sudden I sensed danger and I jumped up and knocked the dagger out of the guys hand and pinned him to the ground and asked him 'What do you want and who do you work for.'"

"So let me get this straight you felt endangered and you attacked the guy with the dagger."

Link nodded his head. "Yes and he told me that he was sent to kill me."

"What I saw in the guard's report is that the dagger was poisoned."

"Yes that is correct." Link replied.

"Okay go ahead and continue." One of the elders said.

Link nodded his head. "Then Midna walked to the man and asked 'Who sent you?' He then said that Velt sent him.

Once they heard the name Velt they started to whisper among themselves.

"What course of action do you want us to take."

"Well I think we should increase the security around the palace. If that isn't a problem."

The elders nodded their heads.

"For your first meeting with a problem you came up with a good way to prevent this from happening again."

"I also have another request." Link said.

The elders looked at him. "What else do you request?"

"I would like to be Princess Midna's personal guard." Link asked.

The elder's started to whisper amongst themselves.

_I really hope they like this idea because of what happened in the royal garden._ Link thought as he waited for their response.

One of the elders stood and looked at Link. "We all think this will be an excellent idea since we know that you have lots of experience in protecting a royal because what happened on the royal garden. Plus you also saved the twilight realm from Zant's rule."

"Thank you for your consideration." Link said as he watched the elders all walk out of the meeting room. He was about to leave himself when Midna walked in the room.

"So how did your first meeting go." Midna asked.

"Well it could've been worse." Link replied. "How come you left me to run the meeting by myself."

Midna just smirked. "Well you have to get used to this because you will be running the meetings when you become the king of the realm."

"Oh yeah that's right." Link finally understood why Midna done what she did.

"So did you come up with a solution to the problem." Midna asked.

"Yes I did come up with a solution." Link replied. "I suggested more security all around the palace."

Midna nodded her head. "Anything else you requested."

"Well yes I also requested to be your personal guard."

Midna smiled at this and kissed him. "I knew you would ask for that."

"Wait you knew I was going to ask them for me to be your personal guard."

Midna nodded. "You can't stand to be away from me can you."

"You know me all to well." Link said laughing.

Midna laughed a lot more.

"You haven't changed a bit." Link said.

"And neither have you. You are still like an obedient wolf."

To make this even funnier Link changed into the wolf and started to chase Midna around until she fell and he jumped on her and changed back into a human. He kissed her over and over.

"Okay I think we should head back in the palace because it is getting late and Your dad will probably start to worry with what happened yesterday." Link suggested.

They grabbed each other by the hand and walked in the palace and all of the guards were bowing to Midna and saluting to Link.

**That concludes chapter ten of The Eternal Love of Twilight. As I said before since I have a lot more time I am going to start making the chapters longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And follow if you don't want to miss anything.**


	11. XI

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with chapter eleven of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you are liking the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow.**

When Link woke up he decided to go find somethings for the wedding when there was a knock at the door.

_Who could that be._ He thought as he put on his twilight robes. When he opened the door it was a royal guard.

"Sir Link his majesty would like to speak to you." The guard said.

Link nodded. "Okay I will head to the throne room."

"The King would like me to escort you to the throne room." The other guard said. "As you know the reason for the escort."

Link nodded his head and he followed the guards as they walked through the passages that leads to the throne room. When he got there he bowed to the King who was soon to be his father-in-law.

"Link, I am so glad you could make it." Vern said. "I would like to talk to you at how you handled the meeting yesterday."

"Did I say something wrong." Link replied.

"No you didn't say anything wrong. I'm talk to you about the request to increase the security around the palace."

Link looked at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No I think it is just what I expect from the next ruler of the twilight realm."

Link smiled. "You really think I would make a great ruler for the realm."

Vern nodded his head. "Yes I think you and Midna would make excellent rulers of the realm. I think the realm will be able to advance farther with the help of you especially because you were raised in the realm of light."

"Your Majesty if I can ask. The elders called me 'Your Highness'. I'm not even married to Midna yet."

"Well that means that they accept you to be the next king of the realm. They think having someone who was raised in the realm of light will bring a lot of ideas to protect the realm and make it prosper."

"You really think so."

"Yes and do you know why I think so."

"No why." Link asked.

"By the way you performed in the meeting yesterday."

"To tell the truth I didn't think that was a wise choice ever since what happened when Zant took over the realm. Plus do they know that Zant is my brother."

"Yes they do but we twilight believe that we trust someone unless they do something distrustful. Not by what your brothers do. Plus again you helped save the Twilight Realm from the power of Zant."

"But I am a stranger here in this realm and everyone is treating me like I am actually one of them."

"You are engaged to Midna they respect that." Vern replied. "Speaking of your engagement I've set the date for your wedding."

"Really, when." Link said all excited.

"It is next week." Vern said. "No need to worry about anything the royal servants will dress you appropriately for the Wedding."

As Vern was saying this Midna walked in the room and she tried to sneak up on Link but Link turned around and saw her.

"Nice try Midna, I hope you remember that I have a lot better hearing than others because I got turned into a wolf."

"I never forgot that." Midna said laughing then she saw her father shaking his head.

"I sure hope you don't act like that in Public my dear daughter." Vern said.

"I'm sorry father it was just a habit that we do only in private."

"And let it stay in private." Vern said. "By the way I was telling Link that I have set the date for the wedding."

Midna squealed which is not really like her to do that.

"When is it." Midna asked.

"I'll let Link tell you the date." Vern replied.

When Midna looked to Link he turned to look at Vern. Then Vern nodded his head in affirmation.

"The wedding is next week." Link finally said.

"Really, that is kind of early don't you think. We don't even have our wedding rings and wedding robes yet."

"I asked your dad about that and he said he already had everything taken care of."

"Alright then let's have some fun before the wedding.

* * *

**One week later.**

Link was waiting at the alter of the sacred beast for Midna to appear and walk down the aisle. When he saw her he tried to keep his composure straight and try to act like a royal should. When she got there they grabbed each others hand.  
Link started first.

"I Link, take you, Princess Midna, to be my wife, to share the good time and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my Faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Midna repeated the same words and the King announced the completion of the marriage ceremony and Link and Midna both put the rings on each others fingers and kissed.

Everyone all clapped and cheered: "All hail Prince Link and Princess Midna!"

Everyone all danced until midnight and Link and Midna got many congratulations.

"I've never seen everyone so happy before." Midna said.

"I think they are looking forward to our kingdom and how it will change."

"What do you mean by change." Midna asked confused.

"Well for one I was raised in the realm of light and that I should be able to bring out any ideas. Plus they all know that me and you are going to be the eternal rulers of the twilight realm, and I will be their first King who is a half-blood."

After the party was over Link and Midna walked to their new room together. As they changed into their night robes Link finally saw how beautiful Midna really was with her hair running down her back. As they lay in their bed Link kissed her.

"Good night my love." Link said.

"Good night babe." Midna replied.

They were so exhausted that they fell asleep right away.


	12. XII

**Hello everyone Zelda777 Here with another chapter of the Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and If you haven't followed yet you should if you don't want to miss anything. Thank you all in advance for giving me the motivation to write this story.**

When Link woke up he looked and saw Midna still sound asleep right beside him. He just looked at her and thanked the goddesses that he has finally married her. He got out of bed quietly trying not to wake up Midna. But to no avail she woke up anyways.

"What are you doing up so early." Midna asked.

"Well I woke up and I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"I can tell you are anxious about the become the next ruler aren't you."

"You know me all to well." Link said with a laugh.

"I should know because I am your wife." Midna said.

"True."

"Well since we are both up let's go get some breakfast." Midna suggested.

"Great idea I'm starving."

Midna laughed. "You are always starving."

They walked to the dining hall hand in hand all of the guards bowing as they passed.

_I could get used to this _Link thought as they entered the Dining hall.

Once they sat down at the table one of the servants came to them and bowed.

"Your royal highnesses what can I get for you." The servant asked.

Link looked towards Midna. "I will have whatever Princess Midna will have."

"I will like eggs and toast." Midna replied.

The servant nodded. "Is there anything else you would like maybe some coffee."

"Yes that will be fine with us."

"I will get back to you as soon it is ready."

"Thank you Zert." Midna replied.

"You are very welcome your highness."

As he walked off to take the order to the chef. Midna looked towards Link.

"You will really like Valt's cooking."

"I think I would too." Link replied. "But I bet you could probably cook better."

Midna shook her head. "No I can't cook anything."

"Have you ever tried." Link asked.

Midna nodded her head. "Yes I have and everything I tried to cook I burned."

Link shook his head. "But at least you tried to cook."

"Yeah but I prefer Chef Valt's cooking." Midna said. "Speaking of Valt here he comes now with the food."

Valt walked to them and slightly bowed "Here is your food your highnesses." He said to Midna.

He looked towards Link. "You must be Link, Midna has told me everything about you. Also I would like to congratulate you two on your wedding. Sorry I couldn't be there I had to get the cake set up for after the wedding."

Link looked at the chef. "Wait you baked the cake."

Valt nodded his head. "Yes I did. Was there anything wrong with it."

"No it's just it was the best cake I've ever tasted."

Valt smiled. "I'm so glad you loved it. Cooking is my specialty. Well I have to go back to the kitchen and get the King's food ready. You two enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you Valt." They both said in unison.

After Valt left they started to eat their food. after a few seconds of silence Link spoke first.

"So what's on the schedule for today. I assume royals have schedules."

"Well you don't have any thing to do but I have a meeting to go to."

"What is the meeting going to be about?" Link asked.

"Normal meeting stuff like the economy and military." Midna replied. "Speaking of the military you should go to the Twilight training grounds located east of Palace Town. Maybe you can teach some of the twili some of the techniques you learned from the Hero Shade."

Once Link heard the name of the Hero Shade he remembered something.

"Hey Midna did you see the hero shade at our wedding."

"No I didn't but he was actually there."

"Of course I was there." A voice called.

They looked behind them and saw the golden wolf.

"The reason I was there is because I wanted to see it because Link you are descended from me. Also because I knew you loved Midna and I loved Saria but I couldn't marry her because she was a Kokiri and I was a Hylian."

"But me and Midna thought that we weren't meant to be together until the Goddesses told me that I was to become the eternal King of the Twilight Realm."

"Yeah that is different you two will still grow in age but the Kokiri never age they are eternal children." The Hero Shade replied.

"That must've be very hard for you to move on wasn't it." Midna asked.

"Yes it was very hard but eventually I got over it."

"If you don't mind my asking who did you marry?" Link asked.

"Well for a little while I stayed single until I got back from Termina. Then I married Princess Ruto which I was engaged to when I first started my journey as the Hero of Time."

"So you married a Zora princess." Midna asked.

"Yes I did I really loved Ruto but not as much as Saria."

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Link said.

"It really doesn't bother me any. I am just glad that you got to marry your first love of your life." The Hero Shade.

"Hero Shade." Link asked. "May I try and train these twili people the moves that you taught me."

"It will really be of no use to them because only the chosen heroes are able to learn the moves that I taught you." The Hero Shade replied.

Then he was gone. Midna looked at Link to confirm that what they saw was real.

"Was that real." Midna asked Link.

Link nodded his head. "Yes that was real."

"I kind of feel bad that the Hero of Time didn't get to marry who he wanted to marry."

As they were finishing up their breakfast a guard came in.

"Excuse me your highnesses but there is an emergency in the throne room and the King has been assassinated."

"Whaaaaaaat!" Midna asked.

Link and Midna both got up at the same time and Link changed into a wolf and took off running to the throne room. Once he got there he saw the King lying there his eyes wide open and Link changed back and checked his pulse as Princess Midna came running through the door. Link looked at her and shook his head.

"He's gone." Link said sadly.

Midna bent down and cried for her father and Link looked at the guards.

"Will you please leave us alone for a second." Link asked calmly.

The guards nodded their heads and left.

"What are we going to do?" Midna asked.

"I know what I am going to do. I am going to find out who done this and I will hunt them down. We can automatically rule out a light dweller because the mirror is broken."

Link looked at the wound and noticed something he tried to focus on his levitation magic and slowly lifted the piece that was left inside of him. Once he examined it real close there was something familiar about it. Like he has seen it before. Then he remembered it was the hilt to the Sword of the Six Sages.

"That's impossible. It can't be I thought I killed him." Link said.

Midna looked at him and saw the object in his hand.

"How is that a clue." Midna asked.

"Take a close look at it" Link said.

Midna did as she was asked. "I don't see anything significant about it."

"Oh wait never mind you wouldn't know about this because you were..." Link stopped himself and soon he remembered what happened on the day of Ganondorf's death.

"I was what." Midna asked waiting.

"Well you were supposedly dead." Link replied.

"So this is the sword that you fought against Ganondorf. Well he fought you with this."

Link nodded his head. Suddenly the Triforce on his hand started glowing a dim light. Midna looked on her hand and the mark of the fused shadows started to glow. Then they knew something has gone wrong. Terribly wrong.


	13. XIII

**Hello Everyone Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. And thank you all in advance for all your support and giving me a reason to continue to write this story.**

A few days later after the murder of King Vern of the twilight realm the funeral procession took place near the royal burial grounds. Link was asked to give a brief speech about the life of King Vern. When it was time to start Link walked up onto the makeshift riser and stood in front of the people and read what was written on the paper in front of him.

"Hello everyone today we will remember the Life of King Vern III. I would first like to thank all of you for coming to this and bear with me for this is my first time talking in front of a lot of people. King Vern III was born right here in the Twilight Palace unto Vern II and Sevla. All throughout his Life he was very strong in the Magical Arts even as a young apprentice in the Twilight Magic Academy. Which was expected from a future ruler of the Twilight Realm. After the death of his Father he continued to grow in power until he was coronated." Link paused and dabbed his eyes. He then married a twilight woman named Zalna and had one Daughter and named her Midna. But after the death of his wife he had to handle the Kingdom plus having to raise a daughter. One of his greatest accomplishments as king he built up the twilight military. But once Zant took the throne King Vern went into hiding so he didn't get killed by Zant. The military was decimated after Zant took over. When Zant was defeated by me and Midna he rebuilt the twilight military which before his death was still in progress. Vern lived a good life but I think he could've had a better life. Just to let you all know that I will find the one who killed him and take care of him. Thank you all for allowing me to speak on behalf of King Vern III."

Once Link walked off the stage he went to stand by his wife Midna.

"You did great." Midna said.

"Thank you, I was a bit nervous to be talking to a crowd this size." Link replied. "But I'm trying to get used to this because I will probably be doing this a lot more since I am going to become the King of the Twilight realm."

The pallbearers took the coffin and started to walk to the royal burial grounds. Link and Midna walked hand in hand to the royal burial grounds. Once they laid King Vern in the tomb they closed the tomb and everyone started to move on waiting for the coronation ceremony of Link and Midna. Link and Midna stayed near the tomb longer than the others.

"Don't worry Midna. We will get to the bottom of this." Link said as he kissed Midna.

"I've never felt this lonely since my mother died."

"But you're not alone." Link replied. "I am here with you."

Midna smiled at this. "Yeah I guess so."

"I know exactly how you feel. To lose someone that you love."

"You do." Midna asked.

"Well not exactly but when I thought I lost you by Ganondorf I was broken."

"At least that didn't stay like that."

"Yeah I sure am glad that I get to spend my whole life with you."

They walked into the palace into the throne room only to see Ganondorf sitting on the royal throne.

"So I see that you two are surprised to see me." Ganondorf said.

"You are not welcome here." Midna and Link said at the same time.

"Actually the twilight law states that whoever so desires to be the King of Twilight would have to face the King of Twilight in a battle of magic until one either dies or the other quits. I just done what the law says. I defeated King Vern in a magic battle."

"You are such a liar. You stabbed him with a sword." Link said pulling the piece to the Sword of the Six Sages. "Here is proof."

Link showed him the hilt.

"Well you must be mistaken there is no other proof that there was a blade on that hilt." Ganondorf said victoriously.

All of a sudden the Link found himself on the ground and Midna fighting Ganondorf in a Magic battle. Link tried to rush to Midna's aid but he felt a shock and he saw a barrier in front of him separating him from Midna. Midna first weakened Ganondorf until he was on the ground before she activated the power of the ancient twilight people. Or other known as the power from the Fused Shadows and she turned into the giant spider and stabbed Ganondorf in the chest. Then Link felt a glow on his hand and looked to see the Triforce of Courage glowing and the barrier disappeared and Link rushed to Ganondorf to try to extract the Triforce of Power from him but saw the Triforce of Power disappear from Ganondorf's hand. What he least expected was that it appeared on Midna's hand. After that Link and Midna found themselves in a place they have not been before together. They stood in front of the Three Golden Goddesses.

"Lady Midna of the Twilight. Will you guard the Triforce of Power from evil and will you protect it with your life." Din asked.

"Yes I will." Midna replied.

Farore looked to Link. "Sir Link will you guard the Triforce of Courage from evil and will you protect it with your life."

"Yes I will." Link said.

Nayru looked at both of them and said. "Great you two will both guard these pieces forever. Though the Triforce of Wisdom will always change hands. The one who bears it will always be the Princess of Destiny. Other known as Zelda. Though the Zelda you know will die there will always be another."

"Good bye guardians of the Triforce." The three said in unison.

As they saw the land fade away the Triforce stayed tattooed on Link and Midna's right hands. Once they got back in the twilight palace Ganondorf was gone. The royal guard stormed in.

"Your highnesses, are you alright."

Link and Midna both nodded. "Yes we are."

"Good. Just to let you know that your two coronation ceremonies will take place the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you we will be ready."

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Please follow if you don't want to miss anything.**


	14. XIV

**Hello everyone Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Thank you all in advance for your support and enjoy.**

**One Week Later**

Link and Midna woke up before anyone else in the palace.

"Are you ready for today." Midna asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Link replied.

"What's wrong." Midna asked worried.

"Last night I had a really disturbing dream."

"What was it about."

"Well it has to deal with the people of Ordon Village."

Midna looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"In my dream I saw a dark cloud hovering over Ordon village and I saw Ilia and the other Ordon children they were running an I saw a shadow chasing them. Then I saw me and you and a figure I didn't really recognize who it was but me and you were fighting the shadow. After the shadow was fading me, you, and the figure held our right hands out and the Triforce started glowing and the shadow disappeared into a different realm. Do you think this means something?"

"What do you mean." Midna asked.

"Well what I heard from Zelda is that the people with the Triforce have visions of what will happen in the future."

"But if that is true than how come I didn't have the dream." Midna asked. "I have the Triforce of Power."

"Well that is a good point." Link replied.

"Let's not worry about it just yet until we know that it was actually a vision." Midna suggested.

"Yeah you are right. I was probably taking the dream seriously. Let's get ready for the coronation ceremony."

"Great idea."

Link and Midna walked to the Dining hall and ordered the usual meal. As the Valt brought their food he looked at them.

"Are you two ready for the coronation ceremony." Valt asked.

Link and Midna both nodded. "Yes we are ready."

"I will try to make the ceremony if I can. With the demands of food for the parties that are scheduled it is a little bit difficult with all the demands and all."

Once Valt walked away Link looked at Midna.

"You know what we should do after the crowning ceremony."

"What?" Midna asked.

"We should try to find someone to help Valt with his food preparing."

"What exactly are you proposing?"

"Well what I was thinking is that there should be many chefs doing the cooking. But make Valt the Head Chef who is in charge of the Kitchen."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Midna said.

"You really think so." Link asked not really sure if she actually meant it.

"Yes I think that will help Valt a lot."

As they finished up they walked together to the room they were to be getting ready for the coronation ceremony. The priest walked up to them.

"Are you two ready for the ceremony to start." The priest asked.

"Yes Zark we are ready." Midna replied.

Zark nodded. "Okay then you two follow me."

Link and Midna grabbed each other's hands and followed Priest Zark down the aisle to the Alter where they once stood together when they took their wedding vows.

"Link I will have you kneel first and take the oath first since you are the King."

Link nodded his head and knelt.

"As the King of Twilight I Link, will protect the land from anything that tries to come over the realm. I swear to be truthful and bring a righteous judgement. I will also not show any partiality to anyone when the Law of the Realm is involved."

As Link finished the oath Priest Zark grabbed the King's crown and placed it on Link's head.

"Link you are now the King of Twilight." Zark said.

Zark looked to Midna and grabbed the other crown and placed it on Midna's head.

"And Midna you are now the Queen of Twilight."

As Zark announced the ceremony to be completed the crowd erupted into cheers.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN." The crowd said in unison.

The newly crowned King and Queen walked down the aisle once more while everyone bowing as they passed. Once they were alone Link looked at Midna.

"How come I was the only one to take the oath." Link asked.

"Because you are the main Ruler of the Realm. You are first in command and I am second."

"Why is that when I am not even a full-blooded Twili."

"Like my Father told you before it doesn't even matter that you are a Half-blood you are the King because you married me."

"Do you regret marrying me." Link asked.

"Of course not, I am glad that I got to marry you. I didn't want to marry anyone else. Even when we were apart I thought of you every day. I searched the books for any exceptions for me to be able to marry you. But to no avail I didn't find anything. Well until I found myself face to face with the Three Golden Goddesses."

"I thought that since you aren't first in command you would dislike me."

"I wouldn't dislike you any less. In fact I love you with all of my heart and I think that you will make a better first in command than I would be."

"I feel a lot better thank you." Link said as he kissed her.

They made their way to the dining hall to talk with Valt about their Idea. When the servant saw them he walked to them.

"Is there anything I can do for your majesties."

"No we just need to talk to Valt." Midna replied.

"I will go get him immediately."

As the servant left Link looked to Midna "So let me guess you are going to have me tell him the idea."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes since it was your idea in the first place."

Valt walked to them.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Valt said.

"Yes can you please sit." Link suggested.

Valt nodded his head and pulled up a chair.

"So Link came up with an idea to help you with your demands." Midna started.

Valt looked to Link. "Is this true."

Link nodded. "Yes it is. Since you have a lot of demands we was thinking of finding some other chefs to help you out. Not only will they help you but you will be what is known in the realm of light as the head chef."

"I really love the idea but I have one question for you though." Valt replied

"And what question do you have." Midna asked.

"Well how are you going to find the chefs to fill the positions."

"I am way ahead of you on that." Link said. "We will put an advertisement out that we need some chefs for the royal kitchen and you will interview them and find out what they know how to do. Plus you can train them as well."

"So what do you think Valt." Midna asked. "Would you like to have the honor to do this."

Valt thought about this for a minute. "I love it."

"I knew you would." Link replied. "I will get the notice out as soon as I can. Not only am I going to post it inside the palace. I will also post it in the other cities and towns throughout the realm. Well at least throughout the area that in the world of light the land of Hyrule."


	15. XV

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with chapter Fifteen of the Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything then please follow. Thank you all in advance for all your support. Now please enjoy.**

"I think that is an excellent idea." Valt said happily.

"I knew you would probably like the idea." Link said.

Midna nodded her head. "Yeah I thought so too."

"Well I'm looking forward to the help."

"I will get started on the advertisement immediately." Link said with a nod.

As Valt walked away Midna looked to Link.

"See when you actually present your ideas you never know if people will like them."

"Yeah you are right as always." Link said happily. "Well my love I've got work to do if I want to get started on the advertisement."

The messenger came to the Kitchen just as Link was about to walk out.

"Link your majesty I have a message for you from one of the mayors of the realm."

"What does he have to say." Link asked as he looked to Midna.

"Well he was wanting a meeting with you and Midna to talk about a possible alliance with your kingdom."

"Is there any others." Midna asked.

"Well actually not at this point." The messenger replied.

"Thank you Nult." Midna replied.

"Your welcome your majesties just doing my duty."

As the messenger walked off Midna looked to Link.

"Well it looks like the Kingdom will finally grow now that there is a new ruler. And a Half-blood at that."

"At least you're happy that is all I really care about right at this moment." Link replied smiling.

"Well I have duties as well you know."

"Really but let me guess they are not really as much as I have to do. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. I have to visit the people in the palace town to check to see if they have any requests."

"Are you serious." Link asked unsure if she was being sarcastic.

"No of course not. I have to sit in the same meetings as you do. The goddesses told me in a dream that if I want the Twilight Realm to prosper then me and you should work together."

"Will the elders of the realm like that idea." Link asked.

"I've already talked to them and they don't have a problem with it. In fact they seemed to love the idea."

Link walked to her and hugged her and kissed her.

"At least you will always be there to help me." Link said.

"Oh please like you really need my help." Midna said teasingly.

"No I'm serious I have no idea how to rule a land." Link replied. "I bet you probably know how to rule a land since you grew up to be a princess."

"Well I do know a little bit like to handle foreign affairs and all that but that is all I really learned from my tutor besides my magic training."

They walked hand in hand all the way to the throne room and they walked to their thrones and sat waiting for the mayor of Nidle to arrive. Whenever the guards came in they had what seemed to look like a normal twili but what it turns out to look like a twilit goron.

"Your majesties this is the mayor of Nidle." The guard said.

"Welcome to the twilight palace." Link said. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Donodo and I am the mayor of a people known as Gorons."

"Well Donodo I am familiar with Gorons except I have never met a twilight version."

"What do you mean."

"Well you see Donodo my husband Link is from the realm of light known as Hyrule. If you don't know that he is known as the Hero of Light and Shadow."

"I have heard from my land of a hero coming to the Twilight as the Sacred Beast and save the twilight realm from Zant's rule. You are that hero right your majesty."

"Yes and to prove to you that I am I will change into the sacred blue-eyed beast." Link replied as he got up and walked towards Donodo. When Link changed into the Sacred Beast Donodo was actually impressed.

"So the rumor was true. Me and my people didn't think so." Donodo said as Link changed back and sat back on his throne.

"So you wanted to talk about a possible alliance with our peoples. Am I correct." Midna continued.

"Yes Your Majesty that is correct." Donodo replied.

"What do you possibly have to offer." Link said.

"Well if you don't know we Gorons are miners. We mine jewels and ores. But we don't really have any training in combat."

"So what you are proposing is that you will provide us with jewels and ores in trade for military training." Midna asked.

"Or is it for protection." Link added.

"Well Your Majesties yes those both are exactly what I am proposing." Donodo replied.

Link and Midna both nodded.

"We will take up your offer into consideration. I will bring it up to the Elders of the Realm." Link said.

"Thank you Your majesties."

"Guards." Midna called.

The guards ran in.

"Yes your majesty."

"Would you please escort Donodo out safely."

"Yes your Majesty."

As the guards left with Donodo. Midna looked to Link.

"Well you really handled that like a royal should handle a scenario like that."

"I don't really understand how I did it. But it felt like I heard a voice telling me what to say."

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean you heard a voice."

"I didn't mean I heard a voice like someone else's voice but I heard my own."

"Oh that is normal among those who live in twilight. One of the effects of being in the twilight for as long as you have you will start to hear a lot of your own voice in your head. Just don't let anyone know that you are hearing your own voice while you are in meetings and all the other public events. Because us twili we would like our king to make his own decisions."

"Okay I will keep that in mind." Link replied. "Guards"

The guards came running in.

"Yes your majesty." One guard said.

"Could you call all of the Elders here so I can discuss something with them." Link said.

"As you command your majesty." The guard replied.

As the guard left to go get the elders Link looked to Midna.

"Do you think the Elders will like the proposition the the mayor of Nidle has made to us."

"I don't know what they will do. Hopefully they like the idea." Midna said. "It is most likely that they will because we twili love new ideas."


	16. XVI

**Hello everyone Zelda777 here with chapter sixteen of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I was so into another fanfic here on the site but now that I have to wait for the person to publish the next chapter I will get back to writing this one. So if you haven't already followed please do so if you don't want to miss anything. Enjoy.**

As the elders came in the meeting room Link and Midna were seated on makeshift thrones while the elders sat in the other chairs around them. Once all of them were seated Link stood up to talk.

"I've called this meeting into session. This afternoon someone came by the throne room and he was a Mayor for a land north of here and he was wanting us to form an alliance." Link said. "Before you are alarmed I talked to him and I see that there is possible benefits for us."

"What kind of benefits are we talking about." One of the elders asked.

"That is what I am going to tell you Cang." Link replied. "This people from the north are called Gorons. They are an all Male race and they specialize in mining metals and jewels. They are also very strong and bulky. They would also be excellent if by any chance we are in a war. They would be equal to about 5000 of our men. Midna has done some research about our histories related to us and them."

"Yes I did." Midna said right on cue. "In fact we have no history on them. They actually helped our ancestors settle here in this land after we were banished here by the goddesses of the realm of light. There is also one thing Link forgot to mention was not only do they mine metals but they also forge armor and weapons."

"Your majesties based on the facts that you already told us about them we the Elders think that this alliance would be an excellent idea. Like you said before allies will be a lot of help in the war." Cang said.

"Thank you all for your consideration I will send the terms of alliance to Donodo the mayor of Nidle ASAP." Link said.

"The meeting is now dismissed." Midna said.

As the Elders left one of them walked up to Midna and asked her something.

"Your majesty it feels wonderful to have rulers who have a lot of ideas. It brings something new to the twilight realm. I see that the realm will grow big just like you described Hyrule."

"You are right Vegt." Midna replied. "Link has a lot of ideas from being in the realm of light. Not only that he actually has plans on expanding the twilight realm to be in what people call in the realm of light a replica."

"I believe that his majesty will bring a lot to the table." Vegt agreed and bowed. You found yourself a wonderful husband. Well I will see you around."

"You also Chief Elder Vegt." Midna replied.

Once they all left Link and Midna walked out of the room. As they walked down the hall Midna mentioned something to Link.

"Didn't I tell you that the Elders like new ideas." Midna said.

"Well I didn't really expect them to immediately agree to the alliance." Link replied. "Though I was prepared to convince them to agree."

"But it wasn't needed."

"No it was not needed." Link said.

"I'm starving let's go to one of the diners in the marketplace." Midna suggested.

"That's a great idea. Then after that I can write the Letter to Donodo of Nidle of the elders decision and piece together the terms of alliance."

"Do you think we can make an exact replica to Hyrule." Midna asked.

Link shook his head. "I'm not even sure it's possible but it is worth a try. I've even come up with a name for our land."

"And what could it possibly be."

"I'd call it Twirule." Link said. "Like a twilight version of Hyrule."

"I love it." Midna said.

"You really do." Link asked.

"Yes it really fits to what you are trying to make it like."

When they got to the diner one of the waitresses ran straight to them and bowed.

"Your majesties it is pleasing to see you here. What can I get for you two."

Link looked to Midna and nodded.

"Well is there anything that you recommend."

The waitress nodded. "I'd personally recommend the mushroom stew with some spicy pepper steak."

"Okay then we'll try that." Link said.

"Can I get you anything to drink." She asked.

"We would both like some tea please."

"I would take your orders to the kitchen and will get it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Zirda." Midna said.

"No thank you for being here." Zirda replied.

As she left Midna looked at Link.

"I've never even tried a spicy pepper steak." Midna said.

"Well I've never tried it here, but back in Ordon that was the only thing Rusl can cook."

"But the mushroom stew is delicious. It's a common twilight dish here.

"Is it because mushrooms grow commonly here because they don't need light to grow."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes exactly except for peppers that is."

"Well we would have to try to change that. I was thinking about trying to create artificial light sources maybe by magic or we can have some scientists genetically modify the other plants to help them grow." Link suggested.

"I think that is an excellent idea." Midna replied. "That will help the diners to try and make some different dishes."

"Exactly."

"Here is your food and your tea." Zirda said interrupting their conversation. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two."

"No you are fine." Link said. "We were just planning how we can get the diners different foods for different dishes."

"Oh really. That will be great to actually have something new."

"I'm glad you like the Idea." Link said.

Zirda nodded. "Well I have to get the other orders done. Enjoy."

Once she left Midna looked to Link and smiled.

"Like I told you before us Twili love new ideas."

"Yeah I'm finally starting to see that every time I bring up new ideas." Link said as he took a bite of the steak. "Wow this steak is delicious it actually isn't spicy at... Never mind now I am starting to taste the spiciness.

Link took a drink of his tea.

"The peppers here in the twilight realm are way spicier than the peppers in the realm of light." Midna said.

"Yeah I can see that. I didn't expect it to be that spicy." Link said as he took another bite. "I would really like Rusl to try this he would get a real kick out of this."

"What, he likes spicy foods." Midna asked.

Link nodded his head. "Yes more than anyone else in Ordon. Actually Rusl is the only one who likes the spicy foods. Well except for me that is."

After they were finished with their meal they got up and left. Link made sure he left a nice tip for Zirda.

"Well I am going to write that Letter to Donodo. I will see you at dinner my love." Link said as he kissed her.

When he was gone Midna sighed. "Man how in the world did I ever find a perfect husband like Link."

_Where would I be if I never met Link. _Midna thought. _I probably will be alone until I find someone to help me rule the realm._

* * *

As Link walked off he looked back to see Midna looking at him then Look away.

_I am the happiest man alive here in the realm. _Link thought. _To have a wife like Midna._

Once Link got to his study room and pulled an empty scroll out and started to compose his letter

_Dear Donodo,_

_I had a meeting with the elders of my kingdom and they think that an alliance with your people is an excellent idea. Me and the elders believe that you and your people can bring a lot to our land which I have decided to call Twirule. I would like you to meet with the elders and myself to discuss the terms. See you soon._

_Sincerely,  
Link King of Twilight.  
_

Link looked it over to make sure he spelled everything correctly. Once he was happy with it he rolled it up and put it in a transport tube.

"Guards." Link yelled.

The guards ran in.

"Yes your majesty." One of the guards said.

"Can you send me the royal messenger." Link asked. "I will be in the throne room."

"As you command your majesty."

As the guards left Link walked to the throne room. Midna was sitting on her throne meditating.

"Care if I join you." Link asked.

"Of course I don't care if you join me." Midna replied smiling. "So did you send the letter yet."

Link shook his head. "No not yet. I'm waiting for the messenger to arrive and speaking of the messenger I believe he has arrived."

Once he turned he saw the messenger.

"Your majesty you have a message for me to deliver."

"Yes Karn will you please deliver this to Donodo of Nidle please." Link said. "I sense that he is still here. He is probably in the market place selling some of his goods."

Karn bowed and left immediately.

"How do you know Donodo is selling his goods in the market." Midna asked.

"Well he actually told me he would be selling his goods in the market when I told him that I will tell the elders of his proposal." Link replied. "Plus I sense a different aura within the palace walls."

"Makes sense."

The messenger came back.

"Your majesty Donodo is coming here immediately." Karn said.

"Thank you Karn."

"How long will you think it will take him to get here." Midna asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure."

Once Karn left again the guards came in.

"Donodo is here. He said that you sent for him."

"Yes send him in immediately." Link said. "Midna would you like to stay in here with me while I talk with Donodo."

"Yes I would. I will never leave you my love."

"Your majesty thank you for having me." Donodo said as he bowed.

"You are always welcome here. The elders would like to form an alliance with your people." Link said.

"Really are you serious."

Link nodded his head. "Yes I have the terms of alliance on me right now all I need is for you to sign. Make sure you read over the terms and see if there is anything you need to add."

Donodo looked over the terms and grabbed the quill and signed on the line. Once he was finished he handed the terms back to Link.

"Thank you again Donodo." Link said.

"Your welcome your majesty. I am looking forward to working along with you and your people."

"The feeling is mutual." Link said. "Volk."

Volk walked in.

"Yes your majesty."

"Would you please escort Donodo out of the palace please."

Volk bowed and left with Donodo.

"Link I have some exciting news." Midna said.

"What's the news." Link asked thinking about what could be so exciting.

"Well I went to the doctor while you were in your meeting with the elders because my stomach was hurting."

"Don't tell me what I think you are going to say." Link said really hoping it actually is.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Midna said. "Is that what you thought I was going to say."

"That really is exciting news. Me and you are finally going to be parents." Link replied. "And yes I had a feeling that you were going to say that. Now I can get the elders off my back."

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean."

"Well one of the elders walked up to me and asked if Me and you were going to have an heir any time soon. He probably wants to retire after the heir is born."

Midna just shook her head. "Well you can tell him that I'm pregnant if you want."

"No I'm not going to tell him until I give the news to all of the Twili people." Link replied.

"Oh you are so terrible." Midna said.

"Is that why you wanted to marry me because I am terrible." Link asked.

Midna kissed him. "No it's totally the opposite. You are the nicest person I've ever met and I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you more." Link said.

"No I love you more."

"I don't think so." Link said. "I know so."


	17. XVII

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. Sorry for the long wait I haven't had access to a computer but I finally had a chance to write this so** I** hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow and also please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

The next morning after Midna told Link the news Link walked around in the palace garden and brainstorming how to make other garden foods be able to grow in the twilight like light.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _Link thought. _I wonder if there is a twilight replica of Ordon who specializes in garden plants._

While Link was strolling around the garden Link saw a familiar body.

"What are you doing here Kokau." Link asked as he walked up to the golden wolf.

"I'm here to let you know that the Triforce that you bear will leave you."

"What do you mean." Link asked all confused.

"Well you see since you no longer dwell in Hyrule."

"So I won't have the Triforce of Courage anymore." Link asked.

"No."

"So who will get it." Link asked.

"The one who the goddesses choose." Kokau replied.

"Why can't I keep it."

"Because you are living in a realm opposite of light."

"That's a good point." Link replied.

"That also means that I will not be able to talk to you again." Kokau said. "The only reason why I am still able to talk to you is only because of the Triforce of Courage."

"Kokau you're starting to fade.

"That's... because... Triforce... fading."

_I wonder if there is a twilight version of the Triforce. _Link thought. He then remembered that the Goddesses said that he would keep the Triforce of courage to protect it.

Link walked back inside the palace to check the library about the land that he has named to call Twirule.

"Hey Darc do you have a map of the entire realm." Link asked.

"Yes your majesty let me go retrieve that for you." Darc replied.

As Darc walked off Link looked around at the designs on the walls and noticed that they kind of showed a legend. Once Darc came back Link looked at him.

"What do these drawings mean." Link asked.

Darc looked at what Link was pointing at.

"Oh those are a prophecy about the Eternal King of Twilight." Darc replied.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Darc nodded his head. "Sure it all translates into one thing. That the Eternal King of Twilight will first appear as the sacred beast of legend and save the land of twilight. That prophecy has been fulfilled by you."

"You really think that I am the Eternal King of Twilight." Link asked.

Darc nodded his head. "Of course I was one of the Twili that you healed with the Sols of the Twilight Realm. Speaking of the Sols they chose you to be the eternal ruler of the twilight realm."

"What do you mean." Link asked. "I don't have the sword that the Sols were in any more."

"That doesn't really matter they would've chose you even if you didn't have the sword."

"But I knew nothing about the twilight realm until the twilight invaded Hyrule. Besides do the Sols have names."

"Of course they do." Darc replied. "Their names are Phala, Tyrin, and Fiena."

"Are they in any relation to the three golden goddesses of Hyrule."

"I'm not really sure if they are related to them or not. But I do know what each of these represent." Darc said. "Phala is the Goddess of Power, Tyrin is the Goddess of Wisdom, and Fiena is the..."

"Goddess of Courage." Link finished.

"Yes how did you know."

"The three golden goddesses of Hyrule have just about the same titles. It's just their names are different." Link replied. "Is there a Triforce as well."

Darc shook his head. "No our Triforce is in the Sols. The mark of the Sols is on your right hand which our goddesses chose you to be the eternal ruler. Is this all you needed was the map of the realm."

Link nodded his head. "Yes thank you Darc."

"Any time your majesty."

When Darc left Link found a table and opened the map and saw where the palace is.

_If there is an Ordon village it should be south of the palace. _Link thought.

He traced a line south of the Palace and saw a familiar shape of land.

_By the shape of the land that must be the twilight version of Ordon Village._

"What are you looking at."

Link jumped. "Oh Midna you scared me."

Midna laughed. "Sorry about that."

"I am trying to see if there is a twilight version of Ordon Village because I'm trying to see if there are any other crops that we can use to make some of the dishes better." Link replied.

"Any luck."

"I'm not sure." Link said. "But I did find a landmass that is in the shape of Ordon Village."

"So you want to go check it out." Midna asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I am allowed to go since I have responsibilities here."

"As King of the realm you can go anywhere in the realm."

Link looked at her. "Really, I thought I had to get the permission of the Elders."

Midna shook her head. "That was when you weren't ready to be a ruler. The way you conducted your first meeting they think you are ready to be a ruler."

"How's the baby doing." Link asked changing the subject.

"The baby is healthy that is all I have been told."

"That's great. Do you know when the baby is due." Link asked.

"Eight months." Midna replied. "Why do you want me to come with you."

"Yeah it would be like the good old days just me and you travelling together." Link replied.

"Yes it would be like when we first met each other. But one thing will be different though."

Link looked at her.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"Well if you haven't forgotten, me and you are married and expecting a child."

"Oh yeah duh." Link said. "Well I am going to leave a note at the Chief Elders door that me and you are going to travel through the realm."

"You really want to keep them informed don't you." Midna said teasingly.

"Well it's better that they know where we are in case something happens." Link replied.

"That's a good point there."

"I'm not going to tell the Chief Elder you are pregnant just yet because they might forbid you from coming with me for the sake of the child."

"That sounds good to me." Midna said. "We should be back before the baby is born."

"If all goes according to the way I planned it."

"What is your plan anyways." Midna asked.

"Well my plan is to go to the land that resembles the shape of the Ordon Province in the world of light."

"What are you going to do when you get there."

"I'm going to see if there are any other garden plants that grow in the twilight."

"What are you going to do if there isn't any other garden plants that can grow in the twilight."

Link looked at her. "Well my plan is to try to genetically modify some garden plants from the realm of light so they would be able to grow in the twilight realm."

"How are you going to do that." Midna asked curiously. "You don't look like the science type of person."

"Well I'm not sure how but if I can put the gene that causes the mushrooms to grow in twilight to the other garden plants then those other plants will be able to grow in the twilight realm."

"Don't tell me if this trip to Ordon fails you are going to return to the realm of light to get the garden plants."

Link nodded his head. "I hope it doesn't have to come to that. But that is my Plan B." Link replied.

"So you think this Ordon province will have the garden plants that you need to be able to improve the dishes that we eat."

"Yes I have a gut feeling that it does." Link said. "Oh yeah by the way Kokau came to me this morning while I was taking a stroll in the Royal Garden."

"Who's Kokau?" Midna asked.

"You remember the Golden Wolf that we saw together while we were back in the realm of light."

"Oh yeah now I know who you are talking about." Midna replied. "So is that his name."

"No, you won't really believe what his real name is. But his real name is actually Link."

"Really, your joking right."

"No I'm not joking." Link replied. "I knew you won't believe me."

"Do you think he is one of the ones who bore the same triforce that you did." Midna asked.

"Yes he is, well he was one of the ones who bore the triforce. He told me just to call him Kokau."

"Is there a significant meaning to that name."

"Yes it means 'Of the Kokiri'"

"What's a Kokiri." Midna asked confused.

"I asked him the same question and he told me that the Kokiri were from the Forest and they stayed children forever."

"Wait if he was a Kokiri then how come he died."

Link looked at her. "Well based on what he told me is that he was raised as a Kokiri but later on found out that he was actually a Hylian."

"Wait a second was he by any chance known as the Hero of Time." Midna asked.

"Yes he was the Hero of Time but no one knew it was actually him because the Zelda of that time sent him back to his own time so everything he did wasn't known except for Zelda and the goddesses."

"Do you think you are descended from him."

Link shook his head. "No but I had his spirit that he had when he was alive."

"Then that explains why the darkness sealing sword chose you for it's master."

"Yes that is one of the reasons. One of the other reasons is because of one of the demon kings of legend one named Demise."

"What does he have to do with the sword choosing you." Midna asked.

"Hang on a second I'm getting there. Any ways when the Link of that time period defeated Demise with his dying breath he cursed the bloodline of the Goddess and the spirit of the hero that they will always fight evil."

"Who is the one that had the bloodline of the goddess when you fought Ganondorf."

"You really don't know." Link asked looking at her.

"Wait it's Zelda isn't it."

Link nodded his head. "Exactly. Apparently the Zelda that we know is descended from the previous Zelda's in Hyrule's history."

"Like the one who sent the Hero of Time back to his own timeline."

"Yes and she was descended from the one who the Hero of Sky killed Demise."

"So the Zelda of the Hero of Sky era is a goddess."

"Well not exactly." Link replied. "Have you heard of the Goddess Hylia."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes the one that Lake Hylia is named after."

"Yes well the Zelda of the Hero of Sky is actually the Goddess Hylia reincarnated. So that's why it talks about the bloodline of the goddess."

"Okay let's get back to what Kokau came to you about." Midna said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah well he came and told me that the Triforce of Courage was leaving me."

"Why couldn't you keep it." Midna asked.

"I asked him the same question and he told me that is because the Triforce that I bore is the triforce of light and I am living in a realm opposite of light."

"What did he say after that."

"He didn't because he disappeared."

Midna thought about this for a minute. "So you won't see him again."

"No but to tell the truth I wouldn't return to the world of light just to keep it because I love you and the Twilight realm. It's way more peaceful here than it is in the realm of light."

"Your majesties your horses are prepared."

"Thank you Zelk." Link said. "We will head there right now."

Zelk bowed and left.

"Let's go Midna time to see the rest of the realm." Link said.


	18. XVIII

**Hello everyone Zelda777 here with another chapter of the Eternal love of Twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I want to thank all of my followers for giving me a reason for continuing writing this story. If you don't want to miss anything please follow and also review and tell me what you think of the so far.**

Link and Midna set out on their royal horses. The horses were completely black. Their manes glow a light bluish-green.

"You know what Midna." Link said after a long moment of silence.

"What?"

"This horse right here isn't really friendly like Epona was but to tell the truth I really like this one better." Link said.

Midna looked at him. "And why is that?"

"This horse feels like it's not on the ground."

"So it feels like it's floating."

"Yes exactly."

"Well based on our surroundings we are in a neutral territory." Midna said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah this is supposed to be the twilight equivalence of the Faron Province in the realm of light."

"I've really never seen this part of the twilight realm before."

Link and Midna looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well this part wasn't here before."

"Wait do you think this part came into being because of when the twilight covered the world of light caused this land to be created."

"That is something that I don't know for sure." Midna replied.

"The reason why I say that is what I was told by the goddesses back when I was mourning over you being gone they said that the twilight realm is replica of the realm of light."

"Well that explains why it looks familiar but that doesn't explain how this land came to be." Midna said. "Because I traveled throughout the whole twilight realm ever since I was a little girl."

Link looked at her.

"And this area wasn't here."

Midna shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"Have you traveled throughout the realm ever since you returned back here after you shattered the Mirror."

"No I haven't I was trying to find a way to bring you back here with me."

"You really tried to find a way to bring me here." Link asked curiously.

"Yes I spent many nights in the library looking of any other ways to get to the realm of light besides the Mirror of Twilight."

"Obviously you found a way."

"Not exactly." Midna replied. "While I was trying to find another way I suddenly fell asleep and I was walking on what looked like clouds and saw three female figures sitting in a triangular pattern."

"Wait you actually saw the golden goddesses of Hyrule." Link asked jumping in.

"From what I remember from seeing them in Hyrule Castle Town on a painting yes that was who they were."

"What did they say to you?" Link asked.

"Well first they asked me what you mean to me." Midna replied. "I told them that I loved you with all my heart and that I would give up anything just to be with you again."

"Really they asked me the exact same thing when I was in that place."

Midna looked at him all surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am dead serious. They asked me the exact same thing."

Midna just shook her head. "Tell me what they said to you after that."

Link nodded his head. "Well after I told them that I would give up anything to be with you again. They started murmuring among themselves."

"Do you know what they were murmuring about." Midna asked.

"I heard them say something about trying to explain to them that light and twilight can't mix."

"What happened then?" Midna asked.

"They seemed to look at me and tell me that this was not possible." Link replied. "Then that's when they noticed the Mark of the Eternal King of Twilight."

"Were they shocked when they saw the Mark on you."

Link nodded his head. "Yes they were murmuring among themselves again saying that's impossible. Then they told me about another way into the twilight realm in Hyrule."

"This must of happened before I saw them because their faces looked like they were going to see if I felt the same way as you did."

"Well did you at that time." Link asked.

"Yes I told them the exact the same thing that you said to them."

"That's weird that me and you had the exact same reply." Link said.

"I know right." Midna replied all happy.

"Did tell you to disguise yourself where I wouldn't recognize you."

Midna shook her head. "No that was totally my idea."

"How did you get back into the Realm of Light?" Link asked." You must of not went through the mirror that I went through."

"After my vision with the Goddesses I woke up and found myself at Ordon Spring an the Ordona told me that I am to teach you how to turn ion the sacred beast that you turned into when you entered the twilight without the shard that Zant used on you."

"Which you did and I did not even know it." Link replied smiling remembering when she revealed who she truly was.

"Yeah I thought that would be perfect since you wouldn't exactly know it was me." Midna replied. "Did you have any suspicions?"

"Link shook his head. "No I did not."

"Well at least my disguise worked did it not."

"Yes it worked perfect." Link replied. "Based on what I remember from the map we are just about to enter what's supposed to be the Ordona Province."

Midna looked around and noticed a real resemblance to the Ordona Province in the Realm of Light. Midna noticed a garden and saw a figure walking through it.

"Is this place occupied." Midna asked.

Link shrug his shoulders. "I don't know the book didn't really have any information about the land just that it was here."

Link quickly jumped of his horse and summoned an energy shield and an arrow deflected of it.

"Well Midna there is your answer it is inhabited."

Two men walked towards them.

"Put your hands where I can see them." One of them said.

Link and Midna obeyed. With their hands in the air the other man walked towards them. The man noticed their crowns.

"Are you two rulers of a land?" The man asked.

Link nodded. "Yes sir we are the king and queen of what I have named Twirule."

"Follow me to meet the Chief." The man said.

Link and Midna both obeyed and followed the two men to a house that is bigger than all of the other houses.

_I hope the Chief will listen to what Link has to say. _Midna thought.

Once they entered the house they noticed a man who looked like he was in his late 70s. Link and Midna both bowed respectfully to the chief.

"Chief Ci, we found these two riding their horses here and they were looking at the garden."

Chief Ci looked at Link and noticed that he wasn't twili.

"Young Man you are not twili are you?" Ci asked.

Link shook his head. "Well not exactly my father was from the realm of light and my mother was twili."

"So you are a half blood?" One of the two men asked.

"Notu I will talk to them." Ci said. "You and Odan may leave."

Notu nodded his head and he and Odan left.

"Would you two explain to me why you are here for I see that you two are rulers of the twilight."

Midna nodded her head. "Well you see in the palace garden nothing but mushrooms grow there and my husband Link wanted to see if there is any other garden plants that can grow in the twilight so we can make a variety of different dishes."

"I understand that but how did you figure about my land here of Ordona."

Link nodded his head. "Well you see Chief I was raised in the realm of light in Ordon Village which is in the Ordona Province in the realm of Light and we grew all kinds of fruits and vegetables. When I looked in the palace Library there was a map of the twilight realm and saw a land that was the same shape as the Ordona province in the realm of light."

"So we set out from the palace and rode on our horses here." Midna finished.

"I see so is there anything I can do to help you two."

"Well is it is alright with you we can take some of the fruits and vegetables from here and plant them in the Royal garden."

"Yes of course but also I would like to form an alliance with you." Ci replied. "We will send you fruits and vegetables and a different variety of goods that you can only find here in the Ordona region in exchange for protection from any attacks."

Link and Midna looked at each other.

Link spoke first. "As King of the realm I would love to form an alliance with you but even though I am King right now I do not have much power to approve of this."

"So what do you have to do." Ci asked.

"Well I would have to talk to the elders to see if they are willing to form an alliance with your people on your terms." Link replied.

"Which should be no problem because we need to expand our borders to include a different varieties of people." Midna added.

"We will head back to the palace and I will talk to the elders about the alliance and see if they will agree to the terms the you have set before us. After I get their answer I will send a messenger to you with the terms of alliance for you and your elders to sign." Link said. "It will also have the signatures of the elders of the palace as well to confirm the alliance."

"That sounds great to me in fact before you leave I will give some of the goods that is only found in the Ordona province so you can convince them that an alliance with my people is a wise choice." Ci replied. "Muza"

A young man walked in. "Yes Chief Ci."

"Get some of the best goods of Ordona and send it back with these two."

Muza nodded. "Yes chief I will get on that right away."

Muza left the room.

"Thank you Ci for all you are doing for us." Link said.

"Your welcome your majesties." Ci replied. "It's the least I can do for our future as part of what did you call it."

"Twirule."

"Yes Twirule. Who's idea was it to expand your borders."

"Well it was my husband Link's idea." Midna replied.

"Is that so." Ci said surprised.

"Yes it was my idea." Link said. "In fact the reason why I think we should expand our borders is so we can include a different variety of people. Plus one of the benefits of having a different variety of people is in case we have war we will have a different types of strengths to defend our land."

"You are very wise for being so young." Ci said.

"Well if you lived on the realm of light like he has then you gain wisdom."

"Not exactly Midna." Link said. "I've learned this from shadowing your dad when he was king."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you actually shadowed my father well before he was killed."

Link rubbed her shoulders.

"It's going to okay. I know how much you miss your father." Link said.

"I don't think you do because you didn't even know your father."

Ci was silent until that last remark.

"Wait Link you didn't know your father." Ci said shocked.

Link shook his head. "I was raised by all of the people of Ordon Village in the realm of light. Later when a came back here after Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight which was what I thought to be the only connection from the twilight realm to the realm of light."

"But it obviously wasn't" Ci said. "Because you are here in the twilight realm."

"Not exactly. The mirror that I went through was different from the one that Midna shattered."

"What do you mean?" Ci asked confused.

"What he means is the mirror that he went through was only for what was prophesied here that the Eternal King of Twilight would come through that mirror."

"Wait he's the eternal king of twilight."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes he was chosen by the Sols when he freed the twili people form Zant's evil magic."

When Midna mentioned the Sols Link's right hand started glowing a bluish-silvery color. Link jumped up.

"Something bad is happening at the palace." Link said.

"Wait what is it." Midna said.

"I don't know exactly but didn't you see the sols on my hand start to glow."

Midna nodded. "Yes but I thought it started glowing because to show Ci the Sols light."

"No it lets me know if something goes wrong. That's how I knew something was wrong with your father."

"Wait is that the reason why you ran out of that dining room that time."

"Yes that is the reason why." Link said. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know before I left but I was trying to get there before whatever it was killed him."

Ci looked to them. "I just got word that all of the goods are ready for you to transport. I hope everything is all right back at the palace."

"Thank you Ci. I will let you know what the elders have decided as soon as we find out anything."

Link and Midna both ran and warped to their horses and got on their horses backs and took off back in the direction of the palace.

"Midna can you open a quick portal inside the palace walls."

Midna nodded. "I love the way you think."

Midna waved her hands and a portal opened and they went through it.

_I hope it's not who I think it is. _Link thought.

Link and Midna stopped their horses and got off quickly and ran towards the palace. They were soon met by one of the royal guards.

"What's wrong Dolk?" Link asked.

"Z-Z-Zant h-h-h-has r-r-returned." Dolk replied scared.

Link and Midna both looked at each other.


	19. XIX

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I'm sorry for the delay because I haven't had access to a computer. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow if you haven't already. Plus please review and tell me what you think.**

Link and Midna were running through the palace to defeat Zant once again. But once they got to the throne room they saw Zant's mask but the figure that was standing there was not Zant. Midna just noticed that the figure was female.

"You're not Zant are you." Link said.

"Of course I'm not do I look like a boy to you." The figure said. "Besides I have nothing to do with you hero of twilight. I'm here for Midna."

"What do you want with me?" Midna demanded.

"Well for starters let me take this mask off."

Once the mask was off Link gasped. The figure looked exactly like Midna except her markings are red like Zant's was.

"Link you asked me who I was. Well I'm what Midna could've been if she accepted Zant's offer." She said. "But you could call me Enza."

Enza lifted her hand and shot and ember ball of twilight energy at Midna. But Link jumped in front of his wife and summoned a forcefield around both of them. Which deflected the magic attack.

Enza was shocked that a light dweller knew twili magic.

"Not bad for a light dweller." Enza sneered. "But I don't want to fight you. I want to fight Midna and once I kill her then you would love me better."

"I will never love you. You can match her appearance, but you will never be like her." Link said turning to Midna. "Midna go back to where the guards are."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with this psycho woman." Midna replied. "Besides you won't be able to match her magic."

"Just trust me what I am going to try will probably hurt you if you are in the same room as I am in." Link said and he snapped his fingers and Midna felt like she was getting teleported away from him.

_How did he learn that. _Midna thought as she found herself in their room. _I hope he doesn't get himself killed._

* * *

**Back in the throne room.**

"So you actually have guts to hide her from me." Enza said. " "Well I'm just going to leave you here and go kill her."

"Hah I'd like to see you try." Link said only he knowing what else happened when he snapped his fingers.

Enza tried to warp away but felt a burning sensation over her body. When she looked at Link she noticed glowing orbs on Link's right hand.

"That's impossible how in the world did you get the Sols power." Enza said shocked.

"Oh so you don't know the story." Link replied. "Well this is the reason how I know twilight magic."

Link summoned a ball of twilight energy and formed a sword.

"How about I suggest we have a sword dual." Link suggested. "Unless you are scared."

"No I would have a disadvantage." Enza replied. "I suggest a magic dual."

"Done let's have a magic dual. Since I can easily learn magic with the power of the Sols."

Link turned the sword back into a ball of energy and threw it at her.

Enza quickly dodged and fired back. Link side-stepped and summoned another ball and waited for the light to actually brighten to where any other normal twili would pale to the light. Link hurled it towards Enza and she tried to dodge it but it hit her dead center right on the mask and it shattered. Once the mask dropped to the ground.

"How did that mask break?" Enza yelled. "I made it to be unbreakable. YOU WILL PAY FOR SHATTERING MY PRECIOUS MASK!"

Before Link could say anything back Enza formed a big ball of red twilight energy and hurled it in Link's direction. Link barely dodged it he then summoned an invisible magic shield around himself.

_Well what I thought was the problem wasn't right. _Link thought. _Sols of twilight please lend me your power to destroy this threat to the twilight realm._

As Link thought this the Sols started to glow and the markings on his body started glowing. He could feel magical strength flowing through him.

"Enza your time has come." Link said. "Time to defeat you like I defeated Zant."

"I'd like to see you try." Enza sneered. "I am much more stronger than Zant ever was."

Link ignored her and raised his right hands and a bright blue ball of twilight energy formed and shot Enza right in the chest.

Enza gasped. "That's I-I-I-impossible. It burns."

About a minute after the ball hit her she collapsed on the ground looking a pale white.

"You don't have anyone to save you like Midna did when she was exposed to light." Link said. "So you will die."

Enza gasped one more time and changed into what looked like a fused shadow piece. Link looked at it for a bit then walked close to it. Link heard a voice.

_"Link you passed one of the tests that we will give you as the Eternal King of Twilight. This fused shadow is part of your mask as the eternal ruler. Take it respectfully."_

Link grabbed ahold of the fused shadow and it floated and attached to his crown. The magic from the fused shadow started to flow through him. Link left the throne room. He passed through the corridors that leads to his and Midna's bedroom. Once he opened the door he saw Midna pacing. Once Midna saw him she ran into his arms.

"You are okay." Midna said excitedly.

"Of course I'm okay. The Sols of Twilight protected me." Link replied. "Plus as you can see Enza was just one of the tests that the Sols are going to test me with."

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well the Sols are giving me tests to see if I am worthy of the title the Eternal King of Twilight."

"I wish they would let me help you."

"Actually that was just for this time only because they said that the next time you won't be pregnant." Link said.

"Oh is that why you teleported me away because you were worried about our child."

Link nodded his head. "Yes that is exactly the reason why I did that."

Midna kissed him. ""You will be an excellent father."

Link Kissed back. "And you would make an excellent mother."

**Well that concludes this chapter sorry for it being so short but it might be a while before I can publish again. I hope you are all staying safe until next time.**


	20. XX

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you haven't already followed please do if you don't want to miss anything. Please review and tell me what you think.**

_It's been a year since me and Midna have been married. _Link thought as he and Midna walked hand in hand to the dining hall for some dinner. Once they sat down Valt brought their food to them.

"Thank you Valt." Link said.

"You're welcome King Link."

"How did you know what I wanted to eat." Midna asked but was too late because Valt had already left.

"Well I had this ordered before we came over here." Link replied. "Because this is a really special day."

Midna looked at him.

"What do you mean it's a special day."

"You seriously don't know."

Midna thought about it for a minute.

"Oh yeah it's our anniversary." Midna said.

Link smiled. "Yes it is, and I tell you what it was so far the best year of my life too."

"Same here." Minda said as they finished up their meal.

"If you are done their is something I'd like to give you."

Midna just looked at him. "What do you mean you have something to give me. I've never seen anything in our room that said you had something for me."

Link smirked. "Well why would I leave something like this laying around." Link brought out a necklace with a silver heart with a ruby in the center.

Midna gasped. "Oh my gosh this is so beautiful."

"I'd knew you would like it." Link replied with a smile. "Here let me help you put it on."

Midna turned around and Link clasped the necklace to where it was around her neck.

"And before you say you didn't get me anything I don't want anything. You are everything that I ever wanted."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything because I feel the same way." Midna said with a smile.

"I know but I wanted to give you something special for our first year of marriage." Link replied. "Anyways do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?"

Midna nodded. "It's going to be a girl. Why do you have a name for it already?"

"Yes well if it was a boy I was thinking about naming it Colin or Talon."

"What about the girls names?"

"I could only think of one name that would fit."

Midna looked at him waiting. "It's not Ilia is it."

Link shook his head. "No I was thinking of Twila."

"That is a beautiful name." Midna said smiling. "It's perfect. Princess Twila."

"I'm glad you like it. I knew you would." Link said. "Any idea of when the baby will be born."

"It should be born next month." Midna replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle.**

"Queen Zelda a messenger is here with some news about something." A guard said.

"Send him in I will listen to whatever he has to say." Queen Zelda replied.

"Your majesty we have found out where Link the Hero of Twilight has gone to."

At the mention of Link the queen looked at him hoping he is alright. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not really sure but we found something in the basement of the house that he was living in Ordon Village."

The messenger held out an object to the queen. Queen Zelda looked at it and she didn't know what it was.

"I didn't know what it was till I saw this next to it." The messenger handed Zelda a piece of a book.

Zelda looked at the paper. "Oh no he is in the Twilight realm. I thought there was no other way into the twilight realm but the legends say that the eternal ruler of twilight will come from the realm of light and bring peace to both realms. He will be disguised as the sacred twilight beast."

Rusl looked at her. "Don't tell me that our Link fulfills one of the prophecies before the Kingdom of Hyrule was established.

"I'm afraid so. Link didn't tell you where he was going."

Rusl shook his head. "No it's not like Link to leave like that."

"Unless he was afraid that everyone will try to keep him here in the realm of light."

"What do you mean?" Rusl asked.

"What I mean is before the actual mirror was shattered he fell in love with the twili that he was with. At first I didn't know it until when Link brought her in and looking at me to help her."

"Are you talking about the figure that was always hiding in Link's shadow."

"Yes that is her. It's was part of his destiny to go back into the twilight realm and rule the realm."

"I have one question for you your majesty." Rusl said. "How do you know that Link isn't dead."

"Because I would've sensed it within the Triforce of Wisdom." Zelda replied. "Only those with the pieces of the Triforce can know about each other like that."

"Is there anyway you can communicate with him through the triforce."

"Yes but him being in the twilight realm makes it virtually impossible to reach him." Zelda replied.

Rusl let that sit in. "I guess I have to tell the people of Ordon that Link is not returning."

**Hello everybody this concludes the chapter. This is shorter than my other chapters but I hope you enjoyed. Again I am sorry for writing so late I haven't had access to a computer. I hope you all are staying safe out there. Please review and tell me what you think. Follow so you won't miss anything.**


	21. XXI

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another Chapter of "The Eternal Love of Twilight." I hope you are enjoying the story so far as much as I enjoy writing this story. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Link was waiting outside of the delivery room. _I wonder why I can't be by Midna's side during the delivery. _He thought.

The doctor came out. "Your Majesty you may go in now."

"Thank you doctor Vegt." Link said as he walked in.

"Here is our little princess." Midna said holding the baby out.

Link took the baby in his arms and looked in the baby's eyes and noticed that they were blue like his. "She has my color eyes but your skin type."

"Yeah I know but I have a feeling that she will have your blond hair as well." Midna replied. "Don't ask me how I know either because us twili can tell what color the hair is."

"I wasn't planning on asking you that but it's good to know." Link replied. "Let's take our little Twila home. I need to make an announcement of the birth of our child."

"Sounds good to me." Midna replied. "Here let me carry her while you get ready."

* * *

**Later that Day**

"Attention all of the Twili people." Gorn said. "King Link has an announcement to make."

Link stepped up to the stand.

"Today is a wonderful day." Link began. "Today a child was born unto me and Midna."

At this the crowd applauded. Link held up his hand. The crowd stopped.

"I am pleased to announce that a princess was born and her name is Twila."

The crowd applauded and some of the elders walked up to Link.

"Your majesty, I speak for all of the elders congratulations."

"Thank you very much Daank." Link replied. "She will be raised here in the new Twilight Palace as a royal should be raised."

"If I may ask when is our next meeting." Daank asked.

"When is the best time for you and the elders." Link asked.

"Well your majesty it is totally up to you."

"How about we will have scheduled meetings once every three months." Link replied.

"That sounds good." Daank said. "Would you like me to let the other elders know."

"If you would that would save me a lot of time. The first meeting is tomorrow."

Daank bowed and left. Link felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Rusl.

"Rusl what are you doing here." Link asked.

"I am here to say goodbye to you before I go up to the Goddesses of Hyrule."

"What do you mean?"

"I have died in the realm of light and the goddesses allowed me to see you before I leave the world." Rusl replied. "So you are King of this Realm."

Link nodded his head. "Yes I am the King and I am also happily married and have a beautiful daughter."

"Is that so. Is there any way I can see your wife and child."

_Well how can I say no to Rusl since he took me in and raised me as one of his own children. _Link thought.

"Sure grab a hold of my robe and I will teleport us."

Rusl nodded and grabbed his robe. Link snapped his fingers and he and Rusl teleported to his and Midna's room.

"Let me let my wife know that you are here." Link said. Link walked.

"Hey my love how was the announcement." Midna asked walking out from the baby's room.

"It went great well someone would like to see you and the baby." Link said nervously how she would react.

Midna looked at him. "Well who is it?"

"It's someone from the realm of light." Link replied.

"How did he get in the twilight realm." Midna asked. "There is no other way into the twilight realm."

"Well actually he is dead." Link replied. "And he told me that the goddesses of Hyrule let him in here to say goodbye to me."

"Wait is he the one who took care of you in Ordon Village. If I remember his name is Rusl."

Link nodded. "I told him that I am happily married and have a beautiful daughter."

"Well I guess you can let him in."

Link opened the door and let Rusl in.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me." Rusl said looking at Midna.

"This is my wife Midna she was the Princess of this realm whom I married." Link looked at Midna and communicated with her by thought. _Pretend that you don't know him._

"So you must be Rusl." Midna said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really I think I've seen you before." Rusl said. "You were like an imp riding on a wolf."

Midna's mouth dropped. She looked to Link. _Now what._

"Rusl there is something I must tell you." Link said. "You know how you mentioned the wolf."

Rusl nodded.

"Well that wolf was me. I turned into that wolf when I entered the twilight." Link said. "Was this the wolf you saw near the village."

Link closed his eyes and felt himself turn into the wolf.

"Yes that was the wolf that I saw near the village. So that was you."

Link nodded. "And yes the one on my back was Midna."

"Wow I really didn't know what you really went through. I feel like my time here is soon up so may I please see your daughter."

Midna nodded her head. "Follow me but be quiet because I just barely put her to sleep."

When Link entered the room the baby stirred and looked to Link and raised up her little arms.

"I knew you shouldn't of came in here Link because every time you do and she's asleep she wakes up."

"Like she knows that he is there." Rusl said.

"Yes exactly." Midna said.

Link picked the baby up and showed her to Rusl.

"So I can see that she has your eyes Link and your hair color." Rusl said. "So what's her name?"

"Link named her Twila." Midna replied.

"That is a beautiful name. Now Midna you don't mind if I consider her as one of my grandchildren."

Midna shook her head. "No not at all. After all you are like Link's father so I don't mind."

"Normally I would ask if I could hold her but I don't think I can since I am a spirit." Rusl replied. "Well thank you Link for the opportunity. Now I must leave for time is up."

"Thank you Rusl for taking care of me." Link said as Rusl vanished.

"I can't believe that the goddesses of Hyrule allowed him to come and say good bye to you." Midna said after a long silence.

"I know." Link replied. "Maybe they thought if he saw that I was still alive that he can rest in piece."

"It's possible. So have you told the elders about your idea of having the meetings once every three months."

Link nodded. "Yes, well actually I told one of the elders and he said he would pass it on to the other elders."

"Well since she's finally asleep we can go to sleep and get ready for another day tomorrow." Midna said as they walked to their bedroom which is next door to their daughter's room.

"Yeah today was kind of an exhausting day." Link said. "Plus tomorrow I have a meeting."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Link opened his eyes and saw Midna right next to him sound asleep. He tried to get up without waking her up but once he got off the bed she opened her eyes.

"Where are you going my love?" Midna asked.

"Well I have a meeting to go to at 0900 hours." Link replied. "Right now I am going to check on our little princess before I get ready for the meeting."

"Don't worry about the baby I will take care of her. Plus I need to feed her anyways."

"Are you sure because I can feed Twila." Link replied unsure.

"Yes I'm sure, go get ready for your meeting."

Link nodded his head and walked up and kissed her. "I love you."

Midna kissed him back. "I love you too."

Link left and put his royal robes on and left to the conference room.

Midna watched him leave.

_I am so glad that we are together now. _Midna thought. _At first I didn't know if he loved me as much as I loved him._

* * *

_I'm so glad that I got to marry Midna. _Link thought as he was waiting for the elders to show up. _When she shattered the Mirror I was heartbroken._

"Good Morning Your Majesty." Daank said breaking Link from his thoughts.

"Good Morning Daank." Link replied. "And good morning to all of you."

The elders all took their seats and waited for Link to start.

"First things first." Link said. "These meetings will be run a little bit differently than you are used to."

"How different."

"Well Zurk I am open to any suggestions to how we can make the twilight realm a better place for all to live." Link replied. "So if you have any ideas let me know."

The elders nodded their heads.

"But there is one problem I would like to bring up. Actually it's not exactly a problem more of a suggestion."

"What is that your majesty?" Daank replied.

"Well let me tell you about how things are in Hyrule castle in the realm of light." Link said. "There are soldiers who guard the royal family and all the people of the land."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"My point is Vurt I would like to establish a military and a royal guard to protect our people from any possible invasion of our land."

The elders looked at each other clearly impressed of the idea.

"We will have to train them of course." Link continued. "But not only with magic but also with weapons as well."

"What kind of weapons are you suggesting." Zurk asked. "Like Swords, bows, and spears."

"Exactly my point." Link replied. "That way we will have all kinds of advantages against anyone who tries to invade us."

"Now I'm actually glad that we have a light dweller as our king because since he is from the realm of light he can bring new ideas." Vurt said.

"Plus not only that he was chosen by the Sols of Twilight." Daank said. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well I would like to start an economy." Link replied. "Like people can buy and sell goods to others."

All of the elders are writing down the ideas.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

"So how did your meeting go." Midna asked as soon as Link walked through the door.

"Well it went a lot better than I expected it to go." Link replied. "The elders liked all of my ideas that I proposed to them."

"Like what."

"Well I told them that I wanted to start a military and an economy."

"Just like the realm of light has." Midna asked.

Link nodded. "Plus not only we will have a military but we will have trained Royal Guards."

"I don't remember Hyrule having any royal guards."

"Well they did but Zant executed most of them before Zelda surrendered."

"Yeah I guess that's true but that's not the reason you want a royal guard is it."

"You know all to well." Link replied. "The reason why I want a royal guard is because of our daughter Twila."

"What you feel like our future challenges by the Sols would target our daughter." Midna asked worriedly.

"No but you do have a point." Link replied. "Also I wanted to bring something else up in the meeting but I knew they wouldn't respond to it well."

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know how Hyrule has a diverse people."

"You mean other races other than themselves." Midna asked.

"Yes exactly." Link replied. "Well we already have the Gorons but I wonder if there are the other races that exist in Hyrule."

"Like the Zoras."

"Yes exactly." Link replied. "Well also the other races that existed before like the Ritos, Kokiri, Koroks, Gerudo, and the Sheikah."

"So your thinking of adding the Gerudo when Ganondorf was a gerudo and he attacked both of our realms." Midna replied clearly angry.

"The only reason he did is because he had the Triforce of Power."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Midna said calming down. "So not all Gerudo are like that."

"Actually to tell the truth I've never seen an actual Gerudo." Link replied. "But what I learned from Rusl and Uli they were an all female race."

"Wait I'm confused Ganondorf was male."

"I was about to get to that." Link said. "I also learned that a male Gerudo is born every hundred years. Plus that male is crowned King of the Gerudo."

"Wait I have a question is the Ganondorf you fought the same one that the Hero of Time fought centuries ago."

"Actually I'm not really sure. But I think that is not the case because wouldn't he be really old."

"Not exactly." A new voice said.

**Hello everybody this concludes the chapter I hope I kept you all in suspense with the last part. I hope you all stay safe out there. If you like the story let me know what you think and follow if you don't want to miss anything.**


	22. XXII

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of "The Eternal Love of Twilight". I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Also please review and tell me what you think.**

Link and Midna both turned at the new voice and to Link's surprise is was the Hero's Shade.

"Wait I thought you couldn't come back since I no longer carry the Triforce of Courage." Link said.

"Now the goddesses permitted me to visit you any time now."

"Wait when did you see him again." Midna asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I saw him." Link replied. "I've been so busy with trying to rule this land that it totally slipped my mind."

"It's good to see you well Midna." The Hero's Shade said.

Midna looked at him. "Wait how do you know my name."

"When Link was a wolf you were with him were you not."

"Well yeah but that wasn't my true form as you see me now."

The Hero's Shade shook his head. "That didn't matter for I can see through the curse that Ganondorf put on you through Zant."

"Really you could." Link said shocked.

"Well yes I can and I can tell the kind of connection that you shared with each other and knew that it would turn into love."

"What do you mean?" Midna asked confused. "You can tell that we loved each other."

"Actually at the time I only knew that Link did. Until both of you showed up at Hyrule Castle to break the barrier around the castle."

"I actually didn't tell Midna about how you knew." Link said sounding almost guiltily. "One of the times that he showed up as a wolf and jumped at me that I told him that I loved you."

Midna looked down. "So it happened before I was exposed to light by Zant."

Link nodded his head. "And the reason why Zelda saved you is because she sensed it as well. At least that's what Zelda told me after you shattered the Mirror."

"How did she know?" Midna asked.

"She knew because she bore the Triforce of Wisdom." The Hero's Shade replied. "There is something I have to tell both of you."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"In my time I was the a hero just as you were Link." He replied. "In fact I was the Hero of Time."

Link and Midna's mouths' dropped. "Really."

"I was known as Kakau. Which means 'of the Kokiri.' That brings me to the reason I still have a connection to you. As long as you are alive I can visit you whenever."

"So it wasn't the Triforce of Courage that linked you two together." Midna said trying to make sense of all of this.

"Well it was until the goddesses changed it to when I can visit him any time." Kakau replied. "But they told me that I can't be in my actual form I still have to appear to you as this wolf."

"Let me guess is it because even though you are a spirit you can't be in twilight." Link said.

Kakau nodded his head. "Exactly."

"What did you mean when you said 'not exactly' when we were talking about Ganondorf." Link asked.

"The Ganondorf that you fought was the same Ganondorf that I fought." Kakau replied. "When me and Zelda with the help of the sages that I awakened in the temples sealed him in the void of the sacred realm he said, 'When this seal breaks I will return and haunt your Descendants. As long as I have the Triforce of Power within my grasp."

"Wait let me get this straight." Midna said. "He is basically Immortal as long as he has the Triforce of Power."

"Yes Exactly. His wish was to be unkillable." Kakau replied. "He got his wish but because the three forces weren't in balance the Triforce split into three pieces.

"The three pieces went to the ones chosen by Destiny." Link said remembering what the Spirits told him.

Kakau nodded. "One of the pieces he kept which was the piece that he most believed in which was Power."

"The Triforce of Wisdom went to the Zelda of your time period and the Triforce of Courage went to you." Midna said. "But if I remember right when you pulled the Master Sword you were sealed in the Sacred realm because you were too young to be the hero of time."

"Yes I'm surprised that you know that Midna." Kakau responded clearly surprised. "How can you being a Twili know about the past of Hyrule."

"Well when I was trying to see if there is any other way to enter the twilight realm I happened to stumble upon it." Midna replied embarrassed.

"Ok sorry for embarrassing you."

"No it's fine I understand where you are coming from."

"Well it seems that my time here is done." Kakau said. "I must leave you for a time but until then see you later."

"Wait I still have..." Link couldn't finish because he disappeared.

"That's weird that the Goddesses allowed him to come and visit us." Midna said.

"I know but he visited me here before."

Midna looked at him. "When was this?"

"Well I think it was either when we got married or when I made the announcement of our child." Link replied. "Wait speaking of our little princess she was sure quiet while Kakau was here we need to see if sure is alright."

"Yeah I will see to that right now."

"I'll go with you." Link said.

"I'd prefer you not to because for exactly one reason and you know exactly what I am talking about." Midna said looking at him.

"What you think I spoil her too much." Link said defensively.

"Yes I think you spoil her but that is not the reason." Midna replied. "Every time that she is sound asleep when she hears your voice she wakes up and wants you to hold her."

"Is that a bad thing."

Midna shook her head. "No I actually think she's curious that you look different from the rest of us. Just you watch once she learns to talk she will ask you a lot of questions."

"Don't worry I will be ready when that happens." Link said and kissed her before she left to check on the baby.

_I am so glad that I got to marry her. She is so beautiful. _Link thought. _Being with her makes me so happy._

* * *

Midna left Link to check on the baby.

_Man I am so glad that the Goddesses of Hyrule let him come to the Twilight Realm. _Midna thought. _I love him so much and being with him makes me happy._

Midna slowly opened the door to the baby's room she slowly walked to the crib and looked in the crib and saw Twila lying their sound asleep.

"Man, she sure is a heavy sleeper." Midna said quietly as she shut the door. She walked back to Link.

"So how is she." Link asked.

"She's still sound asleep." Midna replied. "What I've noticed is that she doesn't cry much."

"Is that normal for a twili." Link asked.

Midna shook her head. "No normally they cry a lot more than she is. Do Hylian babies cry a lot?"

"No they cry a lot." Link said. "I think it's because she is a half-blood."

"That could be the case." Midna said. "But I don't get it."

"Well let me go check on her to me she kind of slept over what she normally does hasn't she."

Midna looked at him. "Now that I think of it she has."

"Would you like to come with me to check on her." Link asked.

"Yeah let's go."

Link and Midna left their room and walked towards the baby's room when they heard the baby scream. They broke off into a run. Link got there first he ran in and looked in the crib and there was Twila crying. Link picked her up and sat down and rocked her to try to calm her down.

"It's okay baby girl daddy's here." Link said soothingly. Midna walked to his side and felt Twila's forehead. She quickly pulled it off.

"Feel her forehead she is burning up." Midna said cautiously.

Link felt her forehead and frowned "This is not good she may be coming up with something."

"Let me go get the doctor." Midna said.

"No you hold her I will get the doctor." Link replied. Link got up and ran to the door.

Link ran until he got to one of the doorways when one of the elders walked in front of him. Once they collided with each other the Elder got up quickly and helped Link up.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty." He said.

"You are fine Vaurt." Link replied. "I am just in a hurry right now."

"What's wrong." Vaurt asked. "Is there anything I can do."

"Twila's not feeling to well." Link replied. "I am trying to get the doctor. If you would excuse me right now."

"Why of course Your Majesty." Vaurt said stepping aside.

Link ran past him and turned the corner and entered the infirmary.

"I need a doctor quick." Link said urgently. "My daughter's not feeling to good.

One of the nurses ran to him and bowed. "Your majesty what's the matter."

"Twila's not feeling to good." Link replied. "Her forehead is burning hot and I need the doctor quick."

The nurse nodded her head. "I will go back with you. The doctor is not in right now."

Link nodded. "Here I normally wouldn't do this because it wears me out a little but grab my robe and I will teleport us."

The nurse nodded and grabbed his robe. Link closed his eyes and he felt a familiar feeling. The feeling of being teleported. Once the feeling stopped he opened his eyes.

"She's in here with Midna." Link said as they ran into the baby's room.

"Your majesty." The nurse said bowing. "Where is she?"

Midna pointed to the crib without saying anything. The nurse walked to the crib and felt Twila's forehead and quickly pulled back.

"Wow she really is burning up." The nurse said. "I didn't expect her to be that hot."

"What's wrong with her nurse." Link asked.

"Please call me Kerea." Kerea replied. "How old is she."

"She's two months old."

"Oh this is normal for a twili this age."

Link and Midna looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I brought this with me just in case it was what I thought it was." Kerea said pulling a needle from her bag. "She just needs a shot to allow her to draw her strength from the twilight air."

"You mean that the twili need that to draw their strength from the twilight." Midna asked.

Kerea nodded. "Yes of course. But this should've been done the day after she was born."

"Then how come the doctor didn't." Link said.

"I think that the doctor didn't know for sure if she needed it since she is a Half-blood."

"Wait, Link didn't need that shot and he can draw his strength from the twilight." Midna said confused.

"That is because he bears the mark of the Sols of Twilight." Kerea replied. "At least we will know next time that if you two have another child that they will need that shot the day after they are born."

Once the nurse injected the serum into Twila's arm Link reached her forehead and it felt like it was cooling off.

"She's cooling off now." Link said relieved.

"Well, let me know how she is doing tomorrow."

Link and Midna nodded. "Don't worry we will."

Kerea bowed. "I will take my leave now your majesties."

Once she was gone Twila opened her eyes. "Dada."

Link turned and saw her blue eyes and was relieved that she is okay. Link picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Man I didn't think our baby will be attached to you so much." Midna said.

"I know I didn't think she would either." Link replied. "Though I just know that one day she will ask me why I look different."

Midna smiled. "Now who first told you that."

"Well, you did my love." Link said as he put the now sleeping Twila back in her crib. "I think now she is going to be awake a lot more since she draws her strength from the Twilight."

"Yeah I think so too." Midna agreed. "How are we going to get our sleep now?"

"Well I think we would have to alternate each night of taking care of her except for when I have meetings."

"Speaking of your meetings." Midna said. "When is your next one."

"Well I had my last meeting two weeks ago." Link replied calculating the date in his head. "So the next one is in a month and a half."

"So your meetings are once every three months."

Link nodded his head. "Yes that way me and the elders are overwhelmed with our schedules. Also so they can spend time with their families."

"Wow you are so different than my father."

"Is that a good or bad thing."

"Well to me that is a good thing but my father has been through a lot of things." Midna said. "Especially since he lost my Mother."

"I can only imagine the stress of taking care of a daughter and trying to run a kingdom." Link replied. "Plus having to deal with Zant on top of that."

"Yeah well I think we should head on to bed so we can be ready to take care of our little girl tomorrow." Link suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Midna agreed they kissed each other. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." Link replied.

They soon fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow might hold.

**Hello everybody, this concludes this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you like the story so far please review and tell me what you think. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Until next time stay safe out there.**


	23. XXIII

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of the eternal love of twilight. I hope you all are staying safe out there. One thing that I would like to mention is that I am going to try and publish new chapters about few two weeks. If you like the story so far please follow because I don't want you to miss anything. I'd like to thank all of my followers already for there support of me for this is my very first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Any advice is helpful. Enjoy.**

Midna opened her eyes and looked at the clock and noticed that it was the middle of the night. She looked beside her and saw Link still sound asleep.

_I've never really noticed before._ Midna thought._ Link sure sleeps real good._

The baby started crying. Midna got up to go tend to Twila. Before she left she looked back at Link and noticed that he was still sound asleep. Midna left the room.

* * *

**Link's dream**

"Ganondorf what are you doing here." Link asked. "I killed you."

"Actually Link King of Twilight you stabbed me."

"Wait how do you know that I am the King of Twilight."

"I have been spying on you." Ganondorf replied. "Plus since you bear the Triforce of Courage I know everything that you do."

"But you don't have the Triforce of Power anymore."

"That is true but one day someone will come and Kill you and Midna and take both of your Triforce pieces. And once he has those he will come and take Zelda's piece. Then he will resurrect me and I will rule the Light Realm and He will rule the twilight."

"That will never happen." Link said.

"Mark my words."

At that the dream faded. Link woke up and looked next to him and saw that Midna wasn't next to him.

_Maybe she went to check on the baby. _Link thought as he turned to try to go back to sleep. But he couldn't because he was disturbed about the dream that he had. Once Midna got back he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked.

"I had a disturbing dream." Link replied. "I'm not sure if it was a vision or just Ganondorf haunting my dreams."

"It's probably the latter but we might not know until it actually happens." Midna said. "You should try to get some more sleep because you have a meeting tomorrow."

Link nodded his head. "Yeah you are right as always."

Link turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Link woke up and looked beside him and saw Midna still sound asleep. He got up and went to the baby's room and the baby was still asleep so he walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Kant, when you see Midna can you let her know that I am going to prepare for my meeting."

"Yes your Majesty I will let her majesty know." Kant replied.

Link walked to the meeting room to get it set up.

"Your Majesty the mayors from Ordon and Nidle are here."

"Thank you Nent. Would you show them in here please." Link replied.

Nent nodded his head. "Of course your majesty."

As Nent left Link got all of the chairs ready.

_I hope the two mayors will like my idea about the ambassadors. _Link thought.

"Good morning your majesty." Donodo said.

"Good morning Donodo and good morning to you Ci." Link replied.

"Wait you were expecting us." Ci asked.

Link nodded his head. "Of course I was this is one of our scheduled meetings. Plus the elders would like to meet you two."

"Wow." Donodo said. "I can't believe that we would come at a time as this."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Well you two may sit right there." Link said pointing to two seats that won't be occupied.

They both nodded and sat in the spots. Once the elders came in and sat in their seats.

"So these are the mayors of the peoples that we signed an alliance with." Vegt said.

"Of course Vegt these are the two." Link replied. "In fact I would like to address my proposition to them."

Ci and Donodo looked at each other. "What kind of proposition?"

"Well since you all came over here as I know that you probably put back some important things to do with your people." Link started. "Am I right?"

Donodo and Ci both nodded their heads. "Yes your majesty."

"Well my idea will help with that." Link said. "I would like for your people to vote for and ambassador to come to these meetings."

"So that should solve the problem to where you can lead your people." Zurk said.

"Yes that will help." Ci replied. "But what other jobs will the ambassador would have to do."

"Well that is an excellent question Ci." Link said. "They will visit the palace here and attend to meetings. Also visit the other lands that are within the country of Twirule."

Donodo looked at Link. "What do you mean? What other lands does Twirule consist of."

"Well right now it only includes Ordana and Nidle Which you two are apart of." Daank answered.

"So you are saying there will be an expansion."

"Of course there will be an expansion." Cang replied. "His majesty here has plans for expansion."

"Like what other lands."

The elders shook their heads. "We don't exactly know yet. Your majesty what other lands were apart of Hyrule."

"Well there is the Faron Province, Hebra, Lanayru, and the Gerudo Highlands." Link replied. "Lanayru is the home of the Zora people, Hebra is the home of the Ritos, Faron is the home of the Deku, and the Gerudo highlands is obviously the home of the Gerudo."

"Wait wasn't Ganondorf a Gerudo." Vegt asked.

Link nodded his head. "Yes but he was different. You see the Gerudo are an all female race. One male is born every hundred years and that male would be the King of the Gerudo."

"Why would we want the Gerudo when Ganondorf attacked both of our realms." Vurt asked.

"Well all of the Gerudo aren't like Ganondorf." Link replied. "The only reason why he attacked our land is because he was using Zant to be able to be released back to the realm of light. Also he had the Triforce of Power."

"Wasn't there a lost tribe back in the Realm of Light." Midna asked.

"Oh yeah the Sheikah tribe. They are a shadow people who have been servants of the Royal family of Hyrule."

"Where are they from?" Daank asked.

"Well they are near the Dueling peaks in Hyrule. But if there are any here in the twilight realm I am not very sure." Link replied. "Is there anything else you guys would like to discuss."

The elders shook their heads. "No your majesty."

"What about you Donodo."

Donodo shook his head. "Not that I can think of."

"And you Ci. Anything you would like to discuss."

"No your majesty."

"Alright if all minds are clear we can dismiss this meeting. Donodo and Ci when you two get back to your lands please have your people vote for someone to represent your people here in the palace."


	24. XXIV

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of the Eternal love of twilight. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Also please review to tell me what you think. Any advice is helpful.**

After all of the Elders and the Two Mayors left Midna looked to Link.

"So who is going to search for the other tribes that you mentioned." Midna asked.

Link shook his head. "I'm not going to because for one we have a child to take care of and second of all I feel that they will show up themselves like Donodo did."

"Well at least you are honest."

"Why would I be dishonest about this." Link said defensively. "What would I gain from lying to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just you don't seem like the person who would refuse on going on an adventure."

"Well I really want to go to these lands but I have other responsibilities."

"Wow you are totally different from when I met you." Midna said.

"Is that a bad thing." Link replied. "I mean We are the eternal rulers of Twilight."

"So what you are saying is that we have all the time in the world to explore and adventure."

Link nodded his head. "That is exactly what I am saying. Let's just enjoy our time with Twila while she is little."

"The twilight realm has really changed you a lot." Midna said shaking her head. "And I really like that you would care for my People."

"Well they are not just your people any more." Link replied. "They are my people too."

"I know that but you weren't originally raised here."

"That's true but I am half Twili so it makes sense that I would care for this people."

Link and Midna walked to the dining hall to get them something to eat for lunch.

"We can get us something to eat and take it back to our living quarters so we can also feed Twila."

"That's a great idea." Midna replied.

When they walked in the dining hall Valt came to greet them.

"Your Majesties." Valt said bowing. "What can I get for you."

"We'd like the usual lunch." Link replied.

"Also we'd like to take it back to our quarters because we have to feed Twila as well." Midna added.

"Of course I forgot that you have a little one now." Valt said. "When will she be able to eat her own food."

"I'm not to sure." Link replied. "Because I don't know what age a Twili's teeth will grow in."

"She will be able to eat in about seven months." Midna said.

"Well let me get started on your two's lunches." Valt bowed.

When Valt left Link looked to Midna.

"So the Twili's teeth grow in just about the same time that a Hylian's grows in."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes when they are about one and a half years old."

"Well that would be easier than you having to breast feed her whenever she is hungry."

"Yeah that would be easier."

Valt walked up to them and handed them their lunches in a bag and bowed.

"Here's your two lunches your majesties." Valt said.

"Thank you Valt." Link replied. "We really appreciate all the cooking that you do."

"Just here to serve the rulers of the realm and eternal rulers at that." Valt said. "I never thought that I would live long enough to serve the Eternal rulers of twilight."

Valt bowed again and left to prepare the elders lunches.

"Who would of thought that one of the eternal rulers of twilight will be from the realm of light." Midna said.

"What you didn't think it would happen that way." Link asked.

Midna shook her head. "I'd always thought that the ruler would be someone from the realm of light."

"Well I bet you didn't know that you were the other eternal ruler." Link laughed.

"Actually I did know that I was the Eternal Ruler." Midna replied.

Link looked at her shocked. "Wait you did?"

Midna nodded her head "Zark told me hours before Zant invaded the twilight palace."

"Wait are you talking about the one that performed our wedding."

"Yes that is the same one." Midna replied. "He told me that soon I would meet the One that will rule with me."

"Did you know it was me?"

Midna shook her head. "At the time I didn't know what he meant. But once I saw that you turned into a wolf when you entered the twilight I didn't think that was a sign of you being the one."

"When did you realize that I was the eternal ruler."

"Well I didn't until the Sols of Twilight chose you to save the Twili people. Even after that I didn't think that it would be possible for a light dweller as yourself to be the eternal ruler of twilight."

"But we are the eternal rulers and nothing can change that." Link finally said after a long silence. "And I am glad that I got to marry you."

Midna kissed Link. "I am also glad that I got to marry you as well."

Link and Midna both walked towards their quarters and when they opened the door their daughter saw them and tried to walk towards us. Link ran to catch her before she fell and something unexpected happened. Twila started floating towards Link. Once she got to him she held up her arms. Link grabbed her and hoisted her arms around his neck.

"How's my little princess." Link said. "Why did you run off from your caretaker."

Livra walked towards them and bowed. "Your majesties I was wondering why Twila crawled over towards the door."

"Yeah it seems she knows when her dad is here." Midna said. "Maybe because his aura is different from other Twili's auras."

"I think so too but it seems that Twila adores Link a lot." Livra replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Link asked still holding Twila in his arms. "All I heard was my name."

"I'll tell you about it later." Midna said. "But first I need to feed Twila."

"Oh of course." Link replied handing over Twila to Midna. "Mommy's going to feed you."

"Your Majesties am I free to go on my way home." Livra asked.

Link and Midna both nodded their head. "Yes Livra you may go now."

Livra bowed and left the royal quarters.

When Midna got done feeding and putting Twila to bed for the night she walked towards her own bed and saw that Link was already in bed sound asleep.

_Wow he's out like a log. _Midna thought as she crawled in bed with him and cuddled close to him and pretty soon she was also asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Link woke up from a dreamless night and saw that Midna wasn't next to him.

_I wonder where she went. _Link thought. _Oh she's probably tending to Twila._

He got out of bed and put on his royal robes to go see if Midna and Twila are doing okay. When he was about halfway to Twila's room Midna ran out and almost ran into him.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Twila isn't in her bed." Midna replied frantically. Link ran into her room and saw that Twila wasn't in her bed. But he saw something else entirely. He reached und the blanket and pulled a piece of paper and he looked at it. It had some writing on it. Midna walked behind him and saw the letter. It read:

_If you want to see your daughter again  
you will have to surrender your rights as rulers to me  
and be banished from this land that you call Twirule.  
If not then you will watch your child die  
And you will die as well._

_Velt,  
Follower of Zant  
_

"What is it?" Midna asked.

Link showed her the letter. She took it and read it when she was done she looked to Link.

"What are we going to do?" Midna cried. "If we don't do what he says he will kill Twila and us."

Link held her in his arms and comforted her. "It's going to be alright I will figure something out."

"I've heard that name before but from where?" Midna said. "Oh yeah the time that you smelled the poisoned dagger and the Guy said that he was sent from Velt to kill you."

"Yes I remember that completely." Link said running to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Midna asked.

"I'm going to visit the Twilight Temple to consult the Sols of Twilight of what we should do." Link replied. "Maybe they would guide me on what I should do."

"I'm going with you."

"No I want you to call a meeting of the Elders and tell them what is going on." Link replied then he kissed her and snapped his fingers and he vanished.

Midna ran out and almost barreled into Livra.

"Oh Livra Twila has been kidnapped." Midna said.

"What by who." Livra asked.

"Velt."

"Who is that?"

"He's a follower of Zant." Midna said.

"Does Link know about this?"

Midna nodded her head. "He went to the Twilight Temple to consult the Sols as to what to do about the letter that Velt left in Twila's crib."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call the Elders and tell them what is going on." Midna replied. "I have to go now please pray for us."

"Yes your majesty I will." Livre bowed and left.

Once she got to the Throne room she called for one of the Palace Guards.

"Rant."

Rant ran in. "Yes your majesty."

"Can you call in all of the elders it's really urgent."

**This concludes this chapter I hope you liked the story so far. Sorry for taking so long to write but I have been into another fanfic on this site and I caught up on it so hopefully I can be able to publish more often. I hope you all are staying safe out there so until next time. Good Bye.**


	25. XXV

**Hello everybody, Zelda777 here with another chapter of The Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow. Also it would be helpful if you let me know if there is anything I can improve the story. As you probably don't know that this is my very first Fanfic so any advice is helpful. Enjoy.**

Once all of the Elders were in the room Midna called the meeting into order.

"Is everyone here." Midna asked.

Vegt shook his head. "Zurk is nowhere to be found."

"When was he last seen."

"Well I talked to him the other day." Cang replied. "But he wasn't acting himself."

Midna and the other elders looked at him.

"What do you mean he wasn't acting himself." Vurt asked.

"He was talking about how he done something that he shouldn't have done."

"Did he tell you what he did?" Midna asked.

Cang shook his head. "No but it's probably something serious."

"Well we will look into this later." Vegt said. "Midna what's with this emergency meeting."

"It doesn't have to deal with Link right." Daank asked.

Midna shook her head. "No Link's alright it's just that Twila has been kidnapped."

The elders whispered amongst themselves.

"Do you know who is responsible for this?" Vegt asked.

Midna nodded her head. "Yes the one that kidnapped her left a ransom note."

"Who did this?" Daank asked.

"It was Velt." Midna replied. "The same one that sent someone to kill Link."

"But how did he know that you two had a child."

"I'm not really sure but he must have had someone on the inside giving him information."

"What are you going to do about it." Vegt asked. "Besides where's Link at."

"He left to go to the twilight temple to consult the Sols as to what to do about the ransom note."

"You mean he took the note with him." Vurt said.

Midna shook her head. "No I have the note with me."

"Can we see the note?" Cang asked.

Midna nodded her head and handed the note to Cang.

Cang looked at the note and he recognized the writing.

"That's impossible." Cang finally said. "This is Zurk's hand writing."

Vegt looked at him and looked at the note and saw what Cang saw.

"So Zurk is a traitor." Daank concluded. "He was probably the one who kidnapped Twila by orders of Velt."

"Hold on before we make any assumptions we need to find out if he was actually in our room." Midna said after a long silence. "I can see real quick."

* * *

As Link made his way through the corridors of the temple he looked on his hand and saw the Sols glowing with the Triforce of Courage.

_Something is not right here. _Link thought.

He sensed somebody behind him and he turned and saw a person with red markings on him.

"Identify yourself." Link yelled. "The king of twilight demands it."

"You are not my King." The figure called back. "You came to me and now you will die because Velt is the true eternal ruler."

"You must be crazy."

"No I am not crazy. You are the one that is crazy because you don't know who I am."

Link looked closely at the figure and a flash of recognition came across his face.

"Zurk how could you betray the rulers of twilight." Link said.

"Well let's say I was made an offer I couldn't refuse." Zurk replied. "I knew you would come here to consult the Sols as to what to do about your daughter whom I kidnapped."

"What has Velt offered you?"

"I'm not going to say because I was sworn to secrecy."

"You have been working with Velt all along haven't you."

Zurk nodded his head. "Yes ever since the wedding of you and Midna."

"Why didn't you betray Vurn?"

"Because he didn't do anything to me." Zurk replied. "It was you who turned me."

"What did I do to you?"

"Well for one you took the person that I loved with all of my heart."

"Who?" Link asked.

"You took Midna away from me." Zurk answered. "I wanted to marry Midna but ever since she came back from the realm of light and shattered the mirror all she would think of was you. A way for you and her to be together again."

Link looked at him. "Well there is nothing you can do about it now."

"Actually there is something that I can do?" Zurk said smiling. "I can kill you and no one will know that I betrayed the rulers and Midna will get over you and then I will ask her to marry me."

"I don't think so." Midna said.

Zurk turned to see and saw Midna standing there.

"I can't believe that you would think that." Midna said. "This is not like you to betray me and him."

"In fact you told me and Midna that you were happy for us at our wedding." Link added.

"Well what else could I say." Zurk replied defending himself. "Plus the wedding wouldn't of happened if Velt's servant killed you."

"Tell us where Twila is and maybe we would forget you betrayed us." Midna offered.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you where she is."

"Alright then you leave us no choice." Link said.

Link jumped backwards to where he was behind Zurk and looked towards Midna and nodded. Link and Midna both raised their hands and activated the sols and the Triforce of Hyrule and they both transformed I into their true eternal selves. Link was a tall man with long blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. Midna was a woman with long orange hair and glowing red eyes. Both of their markings were glowing brightly and they summoned two balls of energy. One was blue and the other was orange.

"We Link and Midna hereby banish you to the void between the dimensions." They both said.

"That's impossible." Zurk said laughing. "No one has been able to gain control of the void and live. I guess with me in the void you two will be dead and Velt will rule."

Link and Midna hurled the energy ball at Zurk and he then screamed and turned to stone. Link and Midna returned back to their normal forms.

"I guess we need to still find our daughter." Midna asked.

"Oh no." Link said. "Twila."

"What's wrong." Midna asked.

"I heard the sols just tell me that Zurk killed Twila

"What do you mean?"

Link closed his eyes and tried to summon Twila's body.

It soon appeared in front of them and there was a hole where her heart was. There was blood all over her night clothes.

"Oh my poor baby." Midna cried.

Link put his hand on her shoulder and she got up and they hugged each other.

"It's going to be okay." Link comforted her. "We'll get through this together."

**Hello everybody that concludes the chapter I'm sorry for leaving at this point but I have to because this is where the story will get good. If you don't want to miss anything please follow and review and tell me what you think. I hope you all will stay safe out there until next time.**


	26. XXVI

**Hello everybody Zelda777 here with another chapter of the Eternal Love of Twilight. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. If you don't want to miss anything please follow and as always enjoy.**

Link let go of Midna and grabbed their dead daughter and they carried her all the way back to the Palace once the guards saw Link and Midna they ran up and bowed.

"Your Majesties you got Twila back."

Link looked up to him and shook his head and lowered Twila and he saw the wound.

"Oh no I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Link finally said. "We found out who kidnapped her."

The guard looked at him. "You did. Who was it?"

"It was Zurk." Midna said.

"You mean one of the elders."

Link nodded his head. "He admitted it."

"Well where is he you didn't let him go did you."

Link and Midna shook their heads. "No we sent him to the Void."

The guard looked at them. "You mean you turned him to stone to send him to the void and you two survived."

"Of course the reason why someone dies when they try to gain power of the void is because they don't have the power of the Sols and one piece of the Triforce of the realm of light." Link replied.

"Okay so is there anything I can do for your majesties."

"Well can you call the Elders together so we can bring the sad news." Link asked.

The guard nodded. Once the guard ran off Midna looked to Link.

"I don't think I can face the Elders with this kind of news."

"It's going to be alright we already took care of the problem."

"I don't think this is over."

"Oh yeah with Velt and all."

Midna nodded. "Yes he is a distinct threat."

"But where is he."

Midna shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. But we can't let our guard down."

"Your majesties the Chief Elder is here."

"Send him in." The messenger nodded.

Chief Elder Vegt walked in and bowed.

"Your Majesties I am the only elder available right now."

"It's alright we need to let you know that..." Midna started but couldn't finish. She just started crying.

Link walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Our daughter has been killed."

Chief Vegt looked down and felt what Midna's remorse was.

"I'm so very sorry about your loss." Vegt finally said after a long silence. "Who killed her."

"It was Elder Zurk." Link replied. "And me and Midna already took care of him."

"But Midna didn't you say that it was Velt."

Midna nodded her head. "Zurk was working for Velt."

"Do you want me to announce of the death of your daughter?" Vegt asked.

Link shook his head. "No I'd rather announce it just assemble the people."

"Yes your Majesty." Vegt replied and bowed.

"I don't really want to be there when you announce this because I am afraid that I will break down in front of the entire people of twilight."

"They will know the pain you are going through."

"I know that but it would make me a target if I don't stay strong through all the pain."

"I won't allow you to become a target." Link said. "I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will but they need to know that I am staying strong enough to be the Eternal Ruler."

Link nodded. "I understand I will announce that you are still mourning over the death of our daughter."

"Your Majesty the people have been assembled per your orders." Vegt said.

Link nodded his head and looked to Midna. "Can you please come with me so I know that you will be safe because who knows who else in this palace works for Velt."

"Okay I will go so you know that I am safe."

"Thank you my love."

Link and Midna both walked hand in hand to the balcony to address the people.

Link cleared his throat. "Today is a very sad day."

The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Today our daughter has been killed." Link continued. "Me and Midna would ask all of you to keep us in your prayers and don't worry I have already taken care of whoever did this. So there is no need to worry."

Link looked to Midna and she just nodded her head. Midna looked to him.

"I'm going back to our quarters." Midna said.

Link nodded his head. "Okay I need to talk to the elders in private."

Once Midna was gone Vurt walked up to Link.

"Your majesty we are sorry for the death of your daughter."

"It's alright Vurt this has hit Midna harder than it has me."

"Well would you tell her that we would be praying to the sols to give her the strength to get through this." Vegt asked.

Link nodded his head. "She was worried of breaking down in front of you all because she thought you would probably see her unfit to be a ruler because she thought that you would think that she was weak."

Cang shook his head. "We would never think that."

"Yeah and besides we know of the pain that she is feeling for we have lost someone dear to us before." Daank said. "Well when Zant invaded the castle he killed our wives and our children because we denied to pronounce him as King."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that but thank you all for understanding." Link said. "Now I must return to Midna to comfort her."

Vegt nodded his head. "Then we elders will be praying for you two."

The elders bowed and walked out of the throne room. Link walked towards his quarters when he heard a scream. Then he broke into a run.

_Oh no Midna. _Link thought running as fast as he could he burst through their room and saw a guy with his arm around Minda's neck.

"Don't you even think about trying to use magic on me." The figure said. "Because if you do she will die too."

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

"Oh so you haven't been reading the clues that I have leaving." The figure said. "I am Velt."

Link just nodded his head. "What do you want?"

"I just want yours and Midna's Triforce pieces so I could go to the realm of light and retrieve the last piece to revive the great Zant and Ganondorf."

"Don't listen to him Link." Midna strained out.

Link closed his eyes praying silently to the sols and to the golden goddesses of Hyrule as what to do in this situation.

"All I need to revive Zant and Ganondorf is to kill one of you two then Zant will take care of the other and Ganondorf will take care of the one with the piece in the realm of Light."

"No you don't have to kill any of us." Link said. "I will hand over my piece of the Triforce and Midna will do the same."

"Really." Velt asked releasing his grip on Midna a bit. Just enough for Midna to activate her Triforce and push Velt out of the way.

"Midna don't." Link said.

"Are you crazy the goddesses of Hyrule entrusted us to guard the pieces with our lives."

"I know but I don't see any other way without any of us getting killed."

Link walked to Midna. "Just trust me. You remember how you were exposed to too much light."

Midna nodded understanding what Link is trying to do.

Link and Midna both held their hands out to Velt and transferred the Triforce to him.

Velt suddenly began to disappear.

"You fools gave me the way to go to the realm of light." Velt said manically. "I am no ordinary Twili. I am a creation of Ganondorf and Zant. Half Light and Half Twilight."

Then Velt was gone.

"Oh no what did we just do." Midna said.

"Believe me I already talked to the goddesses of Hyrule." Link replied.

Midna looked at him. "You mean we didn't give him the True Triforce."

Link shook his head. "The True Triforce is not within the pieces it is within ourselves."

"So will Zant and Ganondorf be revived."

"Yes but the Goddesses and the sols assured me that we will come out victorious."

"Wait is this the next test for us as the eternal rulers of twilight."

"Actually I'm not very sure about that." Link replied. "But we will have to work together in both the realm of Light and the Twilight."

"So we would have to return to the realm of light." Midna asked.

Link nodded his head. "That's where Velt will revive Ganondorf. Then we would have to defeat Ganondorf in the realm of Light while Zant is being revived here."

"But won't Zant try to take the Throne."

"Yes he will but there won't be any one here for him to kill."

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I am about to give the order to evacuate the Palace."

"Does the Elders know about this." Midna asked.

Link nodded his head. "I already told them by mind communication. The evacuation is already under way. By the time Velt comes to revive Zant it should be already evacuated."

Link looked to Midna. "Are you ready to return to the Realm of Light."

Midna nodded her head. "Yes I am ready. I feel that Ganondorf has already been revived. I don't know how I know that though."

"It's because the Triforce is still within us." Link replied.

Link held out his hand to Midna. Midna looked at it then grabbed ahold of it then Link waved his hand and a portal to the Realm of Light appeared. Link looked to Midna and she nodded her head.

"Let's do this." Midna said.

They walked hand in hand through the portal.

**Hello everybody this concludes the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it but a little spoiler alert this is only the beginning. If you don't want to miss anything please follow and also review and tell me what you think. Any advice is helpful. Now everyone please stay safe out there. Until Next Time.**


End file.
